Brothers By Blood(Under Editing)
by Alchemygirl8
Summary: Yami and Yugi's parents were killed by rogue vampires,now they lead a resistance to free humanity from the vampires rule.When Yami is captured and brought to the Emperor of the vampire.What happens when the brothers meet 3 years later?(Under Editing)
1. Chapter 1

Yugi walked through the forest,it was night and a full moon was out,he turned at the sound of running footsteps he turned behind him and noticed two adults running.A small boy was running alongside them,the boy had star shaped hair like his own, the boy tripped and the woman turned,it was then Yugi noticed the woman had a small scared child in her arms. "Yami come on!" the woman yelled frantically, the boy nodded and got up chasing after his parents Yugi followed them as they approached a cave,the woman headed inside along with Yami, the man stayed outside and brought out a sword standing guard.

Yugi headed inside the cave where the woman was talking to the child he didn't hear much but he heard the words "keep him safe".Yami nodded and huddled close to the other boy who seemed to be his brother, the sound of swords clashing filled Yugi's woman turned back to the two kids and blew light pink dust at the two which made them fall asleep against the cave the woman ran out where her husband lay dead on the ground and she proceeded to bring out her own sword and fight the cloaked men,the woman was stabbed and fell dead next to her husband as the snow started to fall.

 _That was when the dream ended._

Yugi awoke with a start and sprung up from his heard a chuckle and turned to where his brother Yami sat kneeling beside his bed, he was dressed in a pair of black leather pants,a black tank top, and knee length grey boots. Overtop he wore a black cloak with a hood, "morning Little One".Yugi scowled at the nickname his brother gave him "I don't like that name" Yami chuckled and ruffled his hair making Yugi whine and fix it glaring at his brother. "Get dressed, we have to move out today" Yami spoke turning and walked out of the tent,Yugi nodded and proceeded to get dressed himself in a pair of black pants,a black blouse,and a dark grey vest along with black boots he wore a black cape with a hood.

Yugi headed outside of his and Yami's shared tent squinting at the bright light he noticed many of the tents had already been taken down and many more followed."Hey Yug" came a voice from behind him,Yugi turned to see his best friend Jonouchi Katsuya. Joey had joined 6 years ago a year after Yugi and Yami joined and Yami became leader. Joey had blonde hair which fell in front of his eyes beside Joey also stood Ryou,Honda and Malik.

Yugi smiled and walked up to his friends "hey Jou,how's your arm doing?" Jou shrugged."It's better than yesterday and I can do a lot more with it,Lana gave me some ointment which she says will help".Yugi nodded and smiled noticing Lana who was the healer of the camp glaring at Jou. Though the shine in her eyes told Yugi it was just for play."So any idea where we're headed Yugi?" Ryou asked from beside Malik.

Yugi shrugged "Yami hasn't told me exactly where,though he said we're heading more up north to meet up with Leah and Sean's squads".Ryou nodded and headed off when someone called his name to help him with something. Yugi turned at the sound of Yami calling his name,when he turned around Yami was behind him."What is it?""you should go pack up your stuff,we leave in an hour" Yugi nodded and Yami left to speak with the others.

Yugi left and headed into the tent,he noticed Yami's stuff had already been packed and his suitcase lay on his bed. Yugi turned and started to pack up his stuff into his suitcase,while packing his clothes he started to pack the items beside his bed of which was a photograph taken when Yami was 4 and Yugi was a baby,their mother Amara was holding Yami in her arms while their father Thomas was holding Yugi on his shoulders.

Yugi quickly wiped a tear away as Yami came into tent,he noticed the photo in Yugi's hand and smiled sadly."I remember when that was taken" Yugi nodded and closed his suitcase "I do to".Yugi sat on the ground beside his suitcase and sighed "do you think we made the right decision to join the resistance? what would Mom and Dad say?".Yami sat down next to him with a smile "Mom and Dad were the leaders of the resistance,they were tired of the vampires ruling while the humans suffered.I'm sure they would say we made the right decision" Yugi nodded and sighed.

A soldier with jet black hair walked in and leaned against the pillar "we're all ready to go sir all the tents have been taken down yours is the last one" Yami nodded and stood up."And the fire pits?""we buried them sir""good we'll be out in a minute Jean".Once Jean had left Yami picked up his suitcase and turned towards Yugi "come on we should go" Yugi nodded and followed after his brother suitcase in hand,once they were out some of the men proceeded to take down the tent and pack it up.

After doing a final check on the camp Yami climbed onto his horse and turned towards the men."Let's get a move on,if we hurry we can make it to the camp before sunset".Yami started the march towards the North where it was all downhill from there, Yugi stayed behind but close enough to see Yami still,he talked with Jou and Ryou and noticed Yami speaking with Jason who was a good friend and a spy for he was half vampire but sides with the humans.

A couple hours later they arrived at the was much bigger then theirs and had twice as many climbed off his horse and headed towards two hooded figures, one was Leah,she had brown hair and hazel eyes,she was dressed in a black dress with black leggings underneath as well as black knee length boots, the other was Sean, he had jet black hair which was tied into a ponytail,he wore black trousers,a black shirt and a dark grey vest as well as black boots.

"Welcome Yami,I'm glad you made it alright" Leah spoke removing her hood, Sean following in nodded "yes I'm glad we did as well" Leah smiled and ordered some of the troops beside her to help with the unloading and setting up of their climbed off his horse and went to stand beside Yami, Sean noticed Yugi and smiled at him "I gather this is your younger brother". Yami nodded "yes this is Yugi my brother and second in command,Yugi this is Leah Crawford and Sean Hemming". Yugi nodded at the two and bowed.

Leah smiled and turned to Yami "shall we go over the plan for any faults?" Yami nodded "of course".All four of them headed into the main tent at the back and stood around a huge map. Leah pointed to a marked spot on the map "according to our Intel,their main camp is here and their supply tents are here".Yami nodded analyzing the spots "what is our approach?" "our plan is to destroy their supplies before they reach the capital" Sean answered."How far away is the capital from their camp?" Yugi asked curious, Leah pointed to a huge spot on the map "this is the capital right here,so I'd say a day or two".

An hour late everyone was gathered in the main tent to go over the plan."Alright listen up I'm only going over this once" everyone stopped talking and paid attention,they knew how serious the situation was, Leah pointed to spots on the map "Squad 1 you're going to go north and head towards the main camp and keep an eye on things,if you see anything that looks bad radio myself, Yami or Sean".She pointed to another spot "Squads 2 & 3 your's going to take the soul trail and head towards the supply tents where Yami,Sean and myself will be waiting,you're to blow up all 3 tents not to leave a single weapon behind".Finally she pointed to another spot and turned to the final squad "Squad 4 you're going to take the East trail and meet up with Squad 1,once the supply tents are destroyed the vampires will start coming to fight,you're to destroy the vampire before the reach us,radio us if the situation is too harsh and we'll come help".Everyone nodded and some were more nervous than others "alright dismissed we leave an hour before the sun sets".

After the debriefing Yami and Yugi headed towards their tent, Yami sighed as he slid off his boots and cape,he could tell Yugi was uneasy about tomorrow's mission."Hey" Yugi turned towards Yami "tomorrow will be fine don't worry" Yugi nodded with a smile. "Can I really trust you with that?" Yami smiled "probably not,but I promise everything will be fine".Yugi nodded and changed into a loose white shirt and pair of black pants,Yami doing the same. They crawled into bed and Yami had soon fallen asleep,Yugi however was still couldn't help shake the feeling that something bad would go wrong.

Sighing Yugi crawled out of his bed and snuck in beside opened his eyes and smiled at his brother "go to sleep Yugi" Yugi nodded and cuddled up to his brother and soon fell asleep.

 _Screams_

That's what Yugi heard as walked around seeing fire and pieces of weapons, he saw the bodies of the troops he met yesterday lay dead on the ground, vampired drinking their blood and killing more."Yugi! Run!" a voice shouted,Yugi turned to see his brother protecting him, however the vampire got the upper hand and stabbed Yami in the stomach."NOO!" Yugi cried as the vampire sank its teeth into his brother's neck and drank his blood.

The vampire then lunged at Yugi and slashed his chest blood spilling out and Yugi fell to the ground and closed his eyes as the screams died down.

He closed his eyes and then.

 _Darkness_


	2. Chapter 2

~Emperor's Palace~

Atem sighed as he looked over the map in front of was trying to pinpoint where the resistance camp was.A knock at the door came and in walked two of his guards,Mai and Anzu."Sorry to interrupt My Lord but our spies have found the camp""and where is it?" Mai pointed to a spot near a lake "right here an hour away from our suppliers camp".Atem nodded "I see, they intend to attack our camp to stop us?" Anzu nodded her red eyes shining "yes My Lord".Atem nodded and picked up a piece of paper,he placed it on the picked it up only to find a paler version of Atem.

"His name is Yami Motou,he is the leader of the resistance against our kind.I want you to bring him here" Mai smiled "I'd like nothing more My Lord" "and take Anzu with you".Mai scowled "but sir you know Anzu can't be trusted around humans" Atem growled."Well then it will be your responsibility to watch her won't it?""but...""Mai don't test my patience".Mai nodded and sighed "very well My Lord, we shall return soon".Atem nodded "I'll join you soon enough" the two nodded and headed off with the guards.

A few moments later Atem's brother Heba walked in "why is it that you want that boy here?".Atem sighed "he has powers,you remember Thomas and Amara don't you?" Heba nodded."Well you remember how they had two children?""are you saying that?" Atem nodded "yes Yami and Yugi are their children".Heba nodded and sat down "no wonder you want Yami, he probably has more power then you" "which is why he must be brought to our side" Heba nodded "shall I get Bakura and Marik to prepare a cell for him?" Atem nodded."Also tell Seto to fetch those magic handcuffs""we haven't used those in a while""yes well,now we have a use for them" Heba nodded and headed off.

~Resistance Camp~

Yugi sighed as he sat beside Joey in the mess hall he had barely touched his food,Joey noticed and went to say something but a voice stopped him before he could, "Yugi you really should eat" Ryou spoke quietly as he sat across from he while Marik sat beside him and nodded in agreement "Ryou's right Yugi you'll need your strength for tonight".Yugi sighed as his headache became worse then this morning,"I need some air" he spoke quietly as he walked out of the mess hall. Yami frowned but he continued to speak with Leah and Sean knowing Yugi would want his space.

An hour later everyone was getting into their positions. Yami climbed onto his horse and noticed Yugi was zoned out. He headed over towards his brother who was playing with the hem of his sleeve."Yugi, what's wrong?" Yugi sighed "I have a bad feeling about tonight". Yami frowned knowing Yugi's instinct for bad moments had always come in handy,he gave a reassuring smile towards his brother "it's going to be alright".Yugi turned towards his brother with a frown "how do you know?" Yami sighed "I don't. You just have to trust in the plan and our friends" Yugi nodded.

Yami went to head towards the front but stopped and turned back towards Yugi. "Yugi" Yugi head snapped up and nodded showing Yami he was listening. "If something bad happens I want you to stay near Leah and Sean" Yugi sighed but smiled Yami smiled and ruffled his brothers hair,hair that was so much like his own but wasn't, Yugi glared and fixed it making Yami chuckle, Leah called him back to the front line and Yami sent one last look to his brother and headed back beside Leah. Yugi noticed Joey on his horse a few men down from him,Joey sent him a smile and Yugi smiled back.

Marik was beside Joey and was speaking with another man beside him. Yugi smiled seeing Marik tease him about his girlfriend and the man blushing. Leah caught everyone's attention with a whistle "let's get a move on!" she shouted and took off with everyone following behind her.

As the group got closer Yugi noticed smoke from the fire pits. Though he wondered why vampires needed fire pits if they didn't eat food or need warmth. Putting it aside Yugi focused his mind on the situation at hand. Leah stopped them a few feet away and they tied their horses so they wouldn't run and for a quick getaway. Sean radioed in to get details on their situation while Leah made sure everyone was in position and ready.

Sean came back and nodded at Leah. Leah nodded and turned back to everyone "alright listen up everyone the others are in...". Before she could finish Sean tapped her on the should getting her attention "what is it?" Sean pointed to where the supply tents were supposed to be."What, where are the tents?" Leah grabbed the radio from Sean, Yugi turned to Yami who sent him a look which clearly said 'stay near Sean'. Yugi nodded and crawled a little closer towards Sean. Sean noticed movement in the corner of his eye and looked towards Yami who nodded, Sean understood what Yami was saying and nodded back.

"Squad 1 do you copy?" Leah asked, no one answered. Leah groaned and tried again "Squad 1 do you copy!?" she yelled. Static came from the other side but this time a voice called through, Yami caught the desperation in the man's voice. "It's a trap! Get away!" the voice was cut off and the sounds of screams were heard both in the radio and in the distance. Yami noticed the shining of a sword a few feet behind Leah, "Leah behind you!" Leah turned and just barely dodged the sword. Yami moved beside Leah and brought out his own sword, Leah following suit. Everyone else brought out their swords and a fight started.

Sean and another man had slipped away and ran to free the horses.

Yami clashed swords with a blonde haired female vampire, he broke free and cut off her head. Yami grunted as another vampire rammed into him and the two rolled down the hill behind them. Yami's sword landed a few feet away from him, his eyes made contact with the red eyes of the vampire and noticed the ruby red pendant around his wrist. It was the same as the female he had just killed 'he must be her mate' Yami knew about mated vampires. He knew that when two vampire were mates and if one was killed the other would gain the strength of the other.

Yugi had noticed Yami had fallen along with a vampire down the hill. "Yami!" Yugi headed down the hill despite Leah and Sean yelling at him to stop. Yugi got to the bottom only to find Yami and the vampire clashing. The vampire suddenly stopped and turned towards Yugi, Yami noticed and used this opportunity to stab the vampire and then cut his head off. Yami turned towards Yugi with a frown "what happened to staying near Sean?" Yami asked a little angry Yugi had disobeyed his orders. Yugi frowned and put his sword away, Yami sighed and also put his sword away.

Sean came down on his horse with another horse beside him "sorry there's only one, we need the others to carry the wounded". Yami shrugged "it's alright" Yugi nodded and smiled. Yami climbed on top of the horse and Yugi climbed on behind him. The three of them started to make this rest back towards the hill,however a gunshot rang out and Yami's horse fell to the ground a bullet hole in it's head. Yami was suddenly dragged upwards by his arm roughly by a strong vampire. Yugi watched in fear as his brother wrestled with the vampire trying to get free. Yami's cloak had gotten ripped off in the fight and lay on the ground somewhere.

The fight suddenly stopped as Yami was pinned down to the ground. His arms were held tightly behind his back held by the vampires strong grip. Yami looked towards Sean who had been watching the scene in front of him. Yami nodded as best he could and Sean sighed before heading towards Yugi and pulled him up by his cloak and placed him in front of him. Yugi struggled to get free wanting to help his brother get free "Sean we have to go back!" Yugi yelled watching Yami get farther and farther away. Sean sighed "Yugi we can't, Yami told me to protect you should anythings go wrong. I intend to keep my promise".

Yami was suddenly pulled roughly up and dragged towards a large group. Yami recognized two female vampires as Mai and Anzu. The two had killed countless of their comrades in battles. Though so had many others. Yami was forced to kneel in front of the group. His hands had been handcuffed by cuffs designed to drain energy from humans. Mai and Anzu stood behind him on either side of him. Yami was tempted to turn around and kill them both, but alas his sword was confiscated and his hands were cuffed. Yami looked up only to meet eyes with the Royal Court of Emperor Atem Sennen. In total there were Six.

There was Priestess Isis, Priest Mahad, Priest Shada, Priest Karim, Priest Aknadin. The last and final member however surprised and disgusted Yami. The sixth member of the Royal Court was his and Yugi's cousin. Priest Seto. Seto had been banished from the resistance for releasing information regarding the resistance. Seto had been working for the vampires all along, Yugi was very young when Seto had been banished. "Seto?" Yami called out, Seto turned from his conversation with Karim and his eyes widened seeing his cousin. Yami noticed his cousins eyes had a red tint to them "so you're really one of them huh?" Yami said coldly.

Seto ignored his question and instead glared hatefully.

A man stepped forward with hair like Yami's, though instead of the magenta tips the man's had crimson tips. His skin was tan instead of pale like Yami. His eyes were crimson instead of purple like Yami's were. The man was dressed in clothing made of fine material, the crown on his head was a major hint to who he was. Emperor Atem Sennen of the vampire race and current ruler of Egypt. Yami glared at the man in front of him "oh come now, what's with that glare" the man said with a smirk on his face. Yami growled as Atem stepped forwards and kneeled down in front of him. The man grabbed his chin with two fingers and lifted his face up, purple eyes clashed with crimson.

"So you are the son of Thomas and Amara Motou" Yami refused to answer and only instead glared at Atem. Atem glared back "I'm surprised you're with the resistance after all you could be of use to me". Yami pulled back releasing his chin from the man's grip "in your dreams vampire" with that Yami spit in the man's face. Atem stood up with a growl and nodded at Mai and Anzu who smiled. Anzu held Yami while Mai hit him on the back of the head knocking him unconscious. Yami fell to the ground on his side his eyes closed. Atem chuckled and kneeled down brushing a blonde bang out of Yami's face "sooner or late you will answer me, I can promise you of that".

Atem stood back up and turned to his court "let's head back, Mai and Anzu I trust you two can handle him on the way back". Anzu was about to object but Mai covered her mouth "of course My Lord" Atem nodded. Mai released her hold on Anzu's mouth who turned and glared "what the hell was that for?""unless you want to die I suggest you shut that face hole of yours and do as your told, you don't know the Emperor like I do". Anzu scoffed "oh please, we're childhood friends he wouldn't kill me" Mai rolled her eyes "I used to think that, before my friend turned against me and tried to kill me". Anzu's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to say something but kept quiet instead "come on we should load him into the carriage before they all leave without us".

~Resistance Camp~

Back at the camp Yugi had locked himself in his and Yami's shared tent. He refused to come out even for food. Joey had tried to come in but either Leah or Sean had stopped him saying Yugi needed to be by himself. Yugi had curled himself in Yami's bed, he buried himself in the blanket and hugged the pillow tight. The blankets and pillow still had Yami's scent in them which was cinnamon mixed with spice. Yugi had taken off his cloak and boots leaving him in his pants and shirt. Tears fell from his eyes as he lay on the bed. The curtain to the tent opened and in walked Leah who frowned at the sight.

She walked over and rubbed Yugi's shoulder under the blanket "how you doing Yugi?". Yugi didn't answer instead he just curled up tighter and sniffled. Leah sighed "I know how you feel, my brother was taken from me when we were younger before the resistance was formed" this caught Yugi's attention. He sat up and looked up at Leah "what happened after that?" Leah smiled gently "I didn't see him for 2 years after that, however 2 years ago I found him in the woods helping people escape". Leah ruffled Yugi's hair under the blanket "I promise we'll get Yami back, but until then I need you to be strong okay?" Yugi nodded and hugged Leah. Leah smiled and hugged him back running her fingers through his hair calming him down.

"Yugi" Yugi looked up at Leah who smiled "you know, your group needs a leader since Yami's gone". Yugi frowned "are you sure I have to?" Leah frowned "Yugi you're Yami's brother which makes you next in line to lead them, they need someone". Yugi sighed but nodded "alright, I'll do it" Leah smiled and nodded "alright, now get some sleep". Yugi nodded and crawled out of Yami's bed and into his own. Leah made Yami's bed and turned to leave, however a tug on her cloak stopped her. Leah turned back towards Yugi who had a blush in his cheeks. "What is it Yugi?" Leah asked with a smile "will you sing to me? Yami always did when I couldn't sleep". Leah smiled and nodded "of course I will" Leah kneeled next to Yugi and started humming lightly while running her fingers through his hair.

Yugi soon fell asleep with one thought in his mind.

'Yami. I will find you. I promise. My Brother

 _Authors Note:_

I am so sorry about the late update. My laptop crashed just as I was about to upload the chapter. Luckily the document was saved beforehand so I didn't have to rewrite the whole thing. Luckily it's fixed now so I can finally update this story. Thanks for waiting and sorry for the long wait. :3


	3. Chapter 3

When Yami woke up he was met with darkness. The only light coming from torches and the moonlight shining in through the window. As Yami sat up he found himself on a bed inside of a prison cell. Yami stood up and winced as his head complained of a headache. Yami found near the edge of the cell door sat a bowl of what looked to be soup and piece of bread on a tray. The soup was green and brown on the edges. Shivering Yami turned away not wanting to even think about how the bread tasted if the soup looked that bad.

A door opened down the hallway and slammed shut. Footsteps were heard, the sound of heeled boots hitting the floor came closer. Yami looked up only to find Mai along with two other guards. The door was unlocked a moment later and in walked Mai followed by the guards. "Come on, the Emperor wishes to see you" Yami rolled his eyes and stood up, one guard pulled out a pair of handcuffs while the other held Yami's hand behind him. The handcuffs were simpler then the ones before, these ones didn't have any magical powers. Yami followed behind Mai as they walked down the hallway and out a door. The two guards followed behind closely just in case Yami decided to run.

Mai led them down a long hallway until they reached golden doors which held the Eye of Wdjat(1). Mai knocked on the doors and a moment later the doors opened to reveal the throne room. Yami followed Mai inside, he found Atem sitting on the throne with his Royal Court beside him, on the other side stood his younger brother Heba Sennen. Heba reminded Yami of Yugi, except Heba's skin was tan and his eyes were Crimson. Meanwhile Yugi's skin was pale and his eyes were purple, the hair was the same though.

Yami was forced to stand in front of the throne. The two guards had left the room and Mai and Anzu stood behind Yami watching him carefully. The room went quiet as everyone waited. Atem had noticed the handcuffs when Yami had walked into the room "take off those handcuffs" "but your majesty" Mai spoke trying to reason with him. Atem's eyes glowed red in anger "Mai I will not ask again, take off those handcuffs" Mai nodded not wanting to anger Atem further. Mai took the cuffs off of Yami's hands and handed them to a nearby guard. Atem nodded pleased "that's better isn't it?" the question was clearly directed towards Yami. However Yami refused to answer and instead rubbed his wrists which had red lines that dug into his skin from how tight the cuffs had been.

Atem frowned and turned to Isis with a nod, Isis nodded and stepped towards Yami. Yami tensed and stepped back "relax I'm going to heal your wounds" Isis said calmly. Yami nodded and allowed Isis to help. Isis grabbed his wrists and poured some of her magic into Yami and the lines soon disappeared leaving no trace behind. "Thank you" Yami said pulling his wrists back "your quite welcome" Isis said going back to her spot beside Mahad. Atem cleared his throat grabbing everyone's attention. "Now since that little matter is settled let's get down to business shall we?" Yami could feel all eyes on him at the moment and grew uncomfortable.

"You are the son of Thomas Motou are you not?" Yami nodded "I am, what is it to you?" Atem chuckled "you'll soon find out. "Did your parents tell you everything about their past up until their death?""of course they did". Atem frowned "did your mother tell you that she and your father were half vampires" Yami's eyes widened. He shook his head and backed away as Atem stood up "that...that can't be""oh but it is, your father worked as head of my guards before Mahad, and your mother was a healer before Isis". Yami shook his head "that's a lie, they couldn't have!" he shouted "I'm afraid that's the truth" Atem stepped down and circled around Yami. "You're lying!" Yami shouted as voices of his parents filled his head. His headache came back and Yami grabbed his head in pain and fell to the ground "shut up!".

Isis had started to get worried and moved forward stepping in front of Yami. "Yami it's alright calm down" Yami stopped and the voices stopped, Isis kneeled down and opened her arms. Yami fell into her waiting arms and burst out sobbing, Atem felt a little guilty about what happened. Isis turned to Atem with a glare "what happened to keeping him calm?""he deserved to know that truth, if this is what it takes for him to learn then it's what happens". Isis sighed and ran her fingers through Yami's hair as he shook, he kept whispering "it's not true" quietly to himself. Isis frowned and hugged Yami tighter "Isis" she turned and looked towards Atem "take him to the guest room beside mine, I'm sure he'd like to rest somewhere" Isis nodded.

A few moments later Isis had helped Yami out of the room and led him towards the guest room. Mai and Anzu followed just in case Isis needed help. Atem excused himself stating the meeting was over and left the throne room. Everyone left the room, however Heba followed after his brother. "Atem" Heba called out as Atem headed towards his room "what is it?""are you sure this was the wisest decision?" Atem sighed. "Yami deserved to know the truth about his parents, I just hope he recovers from his breakdown" Heba nodded with a frown. Heba left and Atem headed into his room and closed the door behind him.

Meanwhile Yami was asleep in his room. However his sleep was not peaceful. Yami tossed and turned whimpering in his sleep.

 _Yami found himself in a room that looked like the throne room. "Yami" Yami turned around and found his mother and father standing behind him. Amara was dressed in a black skirt and a dark red blouse, her hair was loose and waved down to her lower back. Thomas was dressed in a guard's uniform, his hair was slicked back with gel. "Mother, Father" the two smiled "Yami you've come home to us""what do you mean?" Amara frowned "Yami don't you remember? We work at the palace". Yami's eyes widened "n-no that can't be""Yami it's true my son, you're to inherit my title as head guard to the Emperor's army"._

 _Yami backed up shaking his head "Yami if you don't accept your destiny then the punishment is death". Yami shook his head in fear "I can't, I don't belong here" Amara sighed "I was afraid you'd say that" suddenly both his parents turned their heads up. Yami gasped and shook with fear both his parents had purple eyes however one eye was red while the other was purple/amethyst."It's true" Yami whispered, Amara chuckled along with Thomas "you'll understand one day my son, but today is not that day"._

 _Suddenly both his parents lunged at him and then._

 _Darkness_

~Resistance Camp~

Yugi woke up to the sun shining through the tents fabric. Yugi looked towards Yami's bed and sighed still seeing it empty. He had hoped that Yami would be there as if he hadn't really been kidnapped. Sighing Yugi climbed out of bed and slid on his boots and cape still dressed in his clothes from yesterday. Stepping out into the sunlight Yugi made his way towards the mess hall. Everyone was eating breakfast, Yugi caught sight of Joey, Ryou and Malik. The three were sitting at a table at the far end, Yugi made his way towards his friends. Joey noticed him first and waved to him, Ryou and Malik looked behind them to find Yugi.

Yugi sat down next to Joey and winced "what's wrong Yugi?" Ryou asked noticing Yugi winced when he sat down. Yugi smiled "it's nothing serious just a sore shoulder from when I fell yesterday" Ryou nodded. "So Yug, how are you feeling?""okay I guess" all three could tell that Yugi was hurting, however all of them kept quiet.

After breakfast Yugi headed down to the lake for some peace and quiet. As Yugi reached the lake he noticed Joey, Ryou and Marik swimming around. Joey noticed Yugi and waved "Hey Yug!" Marik turned around stopping his splash fight with Ryou "why don't you come and join us?" Yugi shrugged with a smile. "Sure why not?" Yugi headed back to his tent and changed into a pair of swimming shorts and brought a pair of spare clothes. Heading back Yugi jumped into the lake, he was almost drowned by Joey. Ryou scolded Joey only to be splashed in the face by both Yugi and Joey.

Glaring at the two Ryou splashed the two back and Malik joined in. It was a splash fight. By the time the four finished, their fight their hair was soaking wet. Yugi smiled as he remembered the last time he and his friends came back from a lake. Yami had scolded Yugi about his hair still being drenched even after waiting an hour in the sun afterwards. Yami had put Joey on cleaning duty since it was his idea, Ryou and Malik had been let off with a warning.

By the time they got out of the lake the sun was setting. Yugi dried off and changed into his spare clothes. His hair was still wet so he put his towel around his shoulders to keep his shirt dry. The four headed back only to bump into Leah "and where have you four been?" "down at the lake" Malik answered. Leah rolled her eyes "boys will be boys I suppose. Well hurry up dinner was served 10 minutes ago" the four nodded and hung up their towels in their tents before heading towards the mess hall to sat.

After dinner Yugi headed back to his tent. His hair had finally dried off after an hour of waiting. Yugi laid in bed smiling as he remembered how much fun he had with his friends. He was grateful that they tried to take his mind off what had happened yesterday. Yugi closed his eyes and soon enough fell asleep.

 _'I will find you Yami._

 _I promise'_


	4. Chapter 4

_Yami grumbled when Atem had dragged him to another boring meeting. "Remind me again why I always have to come to these" Atem sighed as he explained why for what felt like the thousandth time. "Because you're my servant, wherever I go you go" Yami rolled his eyes "honestly if I knew you were going to be this much trouble I wouldn't have taken you to be my personal servant". Yami scoffed "why did you?" Atem smirked "because you interest me, something no one has done in a long time"._

 _Half an hour into the meeting and Yami was bored as Ra. Yami suddenly took notice of a glint of silver in the dark behind Atem's chair. Yami moved to the other side of the chair slowly, the figure must have seen this because they struck. "Atem! Look out!" Yami called out jumping in front of Atem. Everyone stood up alarmed, two guards who were known as Bakura and Marik grabbed the assassin and pinned him down. A councilman suddenly got red in his face and yelled at Yami "how dare you address the Emperor by his first name, you should know your place boy!"._

 _Atem turned around and glared "James I suggest you shut your mouth and look and see why he did". James's attention turned to Yami who had fallen into Atem's arms, he was hiding his side while his face showed he was in pain. Isis stepped forwards and removed Yami's hand to reveal a pool of blood had formed where the assassin had stabbed Yami instead of Atem. Isis sighed "you're lucky it was the side he got you in and not the chest""will he be alright?" Isis nodded "he will, he'll need stitches though". Atem nodded and lifted Yami into his arms, the meeting was to be ended there while the mess was sorted out._

 _Atem followed Isis towards the medical wing. "Yami why did you do that?""do what?" Atem frowned "why did you save me?". Yami frowned "oh that" Atem waited for an answer, Yami chuckled "I guess you've grown on me". Atem rolled his eyes as Isis came back with the materials needed. Atem stayed in the room while Isis cleaned and stitched up Yami's wounds and then proceed to stitch the wound_.

Yami woke up to the sun shining through his bedroom window. Climbing out of bed he got changed into a pair of black pants and a white blouse. After making his bed Yami headed towards Atem's room and saw he was still sleeping. Checking the clock on the wall Yami saw it was 7:50, Atem was to be up before 8. Sighing Yami headed over to the bed and shook Atem gently "Atem" he spoke gently trying to wake him up. Atem however didn't budge.

A knock at the door came a moment later and Yami went to answer it. On the other side he found Heba, Atem's younger brother. "Good Morning Yami, is Atem awake yet?" Yami shook his head "I tried getting him up" Heba nodded and stepped inside. Yami followed closing the door behind him, Heba went to stand beside Atem and grabbed a pillow from the other side of the bed. "What are you going to do with that?" Yami asked confused, "it always worked when we were kids". Heba then brought the pillow down hard on Atem's head.

Atem shot up a moment later and glared at his brother "What the hell was that for!?" Heba rolled his eyes tossing the pillow down. "You're supposed to be awake, before 8" Atem looked confused "why?" Heba sighed with a growl. "In case you're forgotten Princess Eva is visiting today from Japan" Atem's eyes widened "that was today?" Heba nodded. He headed back towards the door "get dressed, you have 6 minutes to be downstairs". Heba then left the room slamming the door behind him. Atem sighed and got out of bed, "Yami can you make the bed while I get ready?" Yami smiled and nodded "don't I always".

Atem got changed quickly while Yami made the bed. "Yami where's my...""in the closer hanging up" Yami fluffed the pillows and set them back on the bed. "Where's my...""in the chest on the desk". Atem nodded and placed his crown on his head and fixed his hair. "How did you know where everything was?""I put them there, so that it would be easier to find in the morning". Yami slipped on his shoes and a black jacket, finally he put on his black leather choker which symbolized he was Atem's servant.

The two then headed downstairs where everyone else was waiting for them. Yami took notice that everyone from the Royal Court and the Council were there. The council consisted of 11 vampires, 12 if you include Atem. Yami had only spoken to the council once, and that was when he ran into them on his first day. He could tell the council didn't appreciate his presence very much, he was the only human besides Otogi's mate Honda.

A few moments later a carriage pulled up. The carriage was white with gold lining, pulled by pure white horses. The door opened and a tan woman stepped out. She had red hair which was curled and fell down past her shoulders. Her blue eyes pierced the air as she looked around. She was dressed in a white dress which split on the side with white flats. On each wrist was a gold band and around her neck was a golden necklace with a blue gem in the middle. On top of her head was a simple golden crown. Atem stepped forwards with a smile "welcome Princess Eva, I hope your trip wasn't to bad" Eva shook her head "it wasn't as bad as I expected it to be".

Atem held out his arm for Eva to take, with a smile Eva wrapped her arm around his. The two headed towards the palace doors, as they walked past everyone bowed the the princess. Yami followed a few feet away from Atem as they walked inside the palace. "Your majesty" a palace worker ran towards the group "I'm sorry for interrupting but there's a matter you need to attend to". Atem nodded "forgive me Princess Eva but I must attend to this" Eva smiled and shook her head "of course I understand". Atem turned to Yami "can you show her where her room is?" Yami nodded and Atem headed off with the servant.

Eva turned to Yami "I would like to head to my room" Yami nodded and headed up the stairs. "You're a human aren't you?" Eva asked walking beside Yami, Yami nodded "I am". Eva nodded "Atem's never had a human as a servant before""why's that?" Eva shrugged "I guess he's never had a reason to". Yami stopped out a double doored room "will I see you at dinner?" Yami shrugged "perhaps" Eva nodded and headed inside.

Yami headed back down the stairs and ran into Anzu who glared at him. "Watch it human" she then left her heeled boots clicking against the floor. Yami sighed and continued down the stairs 'she's always been like that' he thought as he headed down the hallway. As he turned a corner he ran into Mai, Yami fell to the floor as did Mai. "Are you alright hun?" Mai asked lending a hand to Yami, he nodded and took the hand standing up "I'm alright" Mai nodded. "Before I forget the Emperor wants to see you in his study" Yami nodded and headed off.

When Yami got to Atem's study he knocked gently on the door. "Come in" Yami entered a moment later and found Atem signing paperwork at his desk. "You wanted to see me?" Atem put his pen down and nodded "I did indeed". Atem stood up "I need you to stay with Princess Eva, keep her company and stay with her at all times" Yami nodded but his face held confusion "any specific reason?". Atem sighed "recently there's been talk of a killer lurking about, Eva seems to like you" Yami nodded "very well then, but what about you?""I'll be fine, I'll have Seto with me".

Yami nodded and turned to leave. "Yami" he turned around to face Atem once more. Something was tossed to Yami and he caught it just before it hit the ground. Upon further analysis Yami found that it was his sword, in confusion Yami lifted his head to give Atem a confused look. "You trust me with this?" Atem nodded "I told you one day I would trust you enough to let you carry that sword of yours around". Yami smiled "how do you know I won't use it against you?" Atem smirked "because I know you, you're different then other humans" Yami smiled.

Yami sighed as he left Atem's study and headed back towards his room. As he turned a corner Yami got the feeling he was being followed. He turned around and looked behind him, only to find no one there. Yami turned back around only to come face to face with a vampire with jet black hair and red eyes. He gasped and stepped back a few steps, the vampire grabbing his arm and dragged his back forwards "going somewhere Motou?". Yami winced as the grip on his arm tightened "I recognize you anywhere, you and your stupid resistance group killed my brother and my sister, and for that you'll pay dearly".

Yami reached for his sword only to find it wasn't around his waist like it should have been. "Looking for this" the vampire held up Yami's sword in his other hand, Yami glared as the vampire threw his sword away to the other side of the hallway. The vampire turned back towards Yami with a glint in his eyes that sent fear through Yami's body. The vampire suddenly picked Yami off the ground by the front of his shirt and pinned him against the wall. Yami hissed in pain and the vampire smirked. "Now you're going to get what you deserve, I'm going to enjoy this" the vampire leaned towards Yami's neck and licked it with his tongue. Yami shivered and clamped his eyes shut, he could feel the vampires teeth rub against his neck but they hadn't punctured yet.

Suddenly Yami was dropped to the ground released from the vampires hold. Yami was struggling to get his breath back, he opened his eyes to find two of Atem's guards Bakura and Marik pinning the vampire down. Atem came running towards Yami concern on his face "are you alright Yami?" Yami turned to Atem and nodded "I'm alright". Yami shivered as he could still feel the feeling of the vampires tongue against his neck.

The vampire was soon dragged out of the room by Bakura and Marik. Atem helped Yami stand up and balance himself. Heba arrived shortly after "what happened?" Atem and Yami turned to him. "A vampire tried to kill Yami""what for?" Atem and Heba turned to Yami who was looking towards the ground. "His brother and sister were killed by the resistance group""so he wanted revenge?" Yami nodded and grabbed his arm. Atem could see a bruise forming from where the vampire had gripped Yami's arm.

"Heba take Yami to see Isis, and stay with him" Heba nodded and left the room Yami following.

Atem turned and left the room and towards the dungeons. Bakura and Marik were standing outside the vampires cell where his wrists were chained to the wall. Atem nodded to Bakura and Marik who nodded and left. Atem could tell they were disappointed to have left but he needed to be alone for this. Once Atem was sure they were gone he unlocked the cell door and stepped inside.

Through the darkness Atem could make out angry red eyes. The vampire turned his head up and glared at Atem. "You know who I am do you not?" the vampire nodded "I do your highness". From the way the vampire spoke Atem could tell he was angry, "then explain why you attacked my personal servant. You do know it is against the law do you not?". The vampire snarled with anger "that human deserves to die, for the pain he's caused to the vampires and for killing my brother and sister". Atem leaned against the wall "and that gives you the right to attack my servant?" the vampire kept quiet.

"I thought you would have learned your lesson from the last time you attack a servant of mine, and myself" the vampire glared "humans don't deserve to live, the vampires should be the only ones to live". Atem glared "so why did you attack me when I tried to stop you last time?""you were simply in my way of my job Emperor". Atem's glare intensified "is that how you see it?" the vampire nodded "you'll be executed for your crimes". The vampire's eyes widened in fear, though most vampires would. Rumours had been spread that the Emperors executions were brutal and cruel.

Atem turned and left the cell. He exited the dungeon. Bakura and Marik headed back inside to guard the man inside.

When Atem arrived at his room he found Yami putting his laundry away. "How's your arm?" Yami jumped at the sudden voice. "Isis said a couple bones were broken but they'll heal in a few days" Atem nodded, he noticed Yami seemed to be in pain from using his arm. "I can finish the rest, you go and rest" Yami frowned "but I haven't finished..." Atem grabbed the pile from his arms with a stern look.

He turned Yami and pushed him into his room that was connected to his. Once inside Atem pushed Yami down so he was sitting down on the bed. "You can afford to take a few days off until your arm is healed, until then don't do anything that requires your arm, just spend time with Eva". Yami opened his mouth to say something but a look from Atem shut him up. Yami sighed but nodded "fine" Atem nodded and left the room to get ready for bed.

~Somewhere in Egypt~

Anzu sighed from where she stood. She was planning to meet an old friend where the old castle stood. Heels made her turn her head, she noticed a cloaked figure. "If that's you Dartz, you can take the hood off" the figure known as Dartz took off his hood. "I can never fool you my dear" Anzu rolled her eyes "whatever". Dartz sighed "now Anzu, you said you had a job you need me to do" Anzu nodded.

"Yes you see there's a servant of the Emperor's that I need you to get rid of". Dartz nodded "interfering male with your plans to marry the Emperor again Anzu". Anzu glared "if you're not willing to do this job then I can get another one of my father's friends to do it""I never said I wouldn't my dear". Anzu rolled her eyes "the Emperor's holding a ball to celebrate Princess Eva's visit coming to an end, I want to meet a week before then to go over the plan". Dartz nodded "same time, same place?" Anzu nodded "I should have the payment for you, for the day after the ball" Dartz nodded.

Anzu headed back inside the palace after sneaking back in. As she headed down the hallway to her room she ran into Mai. "Where were you?" Mai asked leaning against the wall, "I was finishing my duties". Mai glared "out duties ended an hour ago Anzu, even the ones that go late" Anzu glared. "My business doesn't concern you Valentine, why don't you stick to being the Emperor's little pet". Anzu pushed past her and opened her bedroom door "at least I don't kiss up to the Emperor to be his little whore". Anzu froze and turned to yell at Mai, but she found that Mai had gone into her bedroom.

Anzu rolled her eyes and entered her bedroom and closed it behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

The next month was havoc. Atem was busy planning Princes Eva's departing ball. The two were friends since childhood so he knew it had to be special. Yami's arm had healed so he had stuck to his job of guarding Eva. She didn't mind of course, in fact she enjoyed the company of someone who she could really talk to. And not one of her guards who answered in her favor just to please her.

The vampire who attacked Yami had his trial and was found guilty on many charges. He was tortured by Marik and Bakura, and on occasions Atem. His torture continued for a week and a half before his body became too weak and he died.

A knock at the door came "enter" Atem said signing another paper. Mai walked in, along with Anzu "your majesty we've found traces of the Resistance at our old station down by Salt Creek". Atem nodded "was there anyone there?" Mai shook her head "no one was left behind, there was no clue as to where they were headed" Atem nodded and dismissed them "don't let Yami know, after what he overheard last time he thinks his brother Yugi is dead". The two nodded and left the study closing the door behind them.

Atem sighed as he remembered the last time Yami overheard a conversation in his study.

 _Mai and Anzu entered the study ready to deliver the usual causality report. "How many?""twenty your majesty" Atem frowned "out of our forty soldiers sent and only twenty survive". Mai frowned, her brother was among the soldiers killed. "And how many humans died?""according to our sources thirty out of fifty". Atem nodded "your majesty there's something you should now". Atem motioned for Mai to continue, this had also grown Heba's curiosity as well. He stood beside Atem's desk, a bandage around his arm from a wound._

 _"There's one soldier from the human army in particular that died" Atem frowned he didn't like the sound of that. "Who was it?""Yugi Motou" Mai said with a downcast look. Atem's eyes widened, "what?" a voice from behind called out. The sound of glass crashing brought everyone's quick attention to the door. At the doorway with open hands where a glass tray was placed, stood Yami with wide eyes. "Yami" Yami didn't stick around._

 _He turned from the room and ran down the hallway. "You two go and tend to the wounded, I want names of the I hired and deceased. Heba go with them please." The three nodded and Atem took off in the direction Yami went it. He could heard the fast pumping of Yami's heart and followed it down many hallways._

 _He soon found Yami sitting against the wall down a dead end hallway. His knees were pressed up to his chest and his face rested on his knees. His body shook as he sobbed, his fingers bled from where the glass had cut him. Atem frowned and approached gently, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. Yami lifted his head but didn't look at Atem. "It's all my fault" Yami whispered his voice broken from crying. "It's not your fault, you couldn't have prevented this", Yami frowned "I told my parents I would protect him, I failed them, I failed Yugi"._

 _Yami started sobbing again, Atem pulled him towards himself. Yami wrapped his arms around his waist and cried into his chest. Atem ran his fingers through his hair, as a way to calm him down. However he could heal the visible wound, the invisible wound would take much longer to heal. With time and patience it would eventually heal, like all wounds eventually do._

 _They stayed like that until Yami had cried himself to sleep in Atem's arms. Gently he lifted him up off the floor and into his arms. Carrying Yami bridal style he headed back to his room. He gained many glances from his servants and others, but a quick glare sent them away. After arriving at their room Atem knew Yami wouldn't want to be alone at this time. Nor should he be, so Atem laid him down on his own bed and covered him with the blanket. Pushing bangs out of his face Atem noticed Yami was sleeping peacefully, he smiled. 'I'll protect you Yami, I promise'._

Atem was brought out of his flashback by someone snapping their fingers in front of his face. Coming back down to reality Atem noticed it was Yami who had a worried expression on his face. "Atem? are you alright?" Atem jumped and nodded "I'm fine, just remembering something". Yami nodded and drew his hand back to his side, "something I can help you with Yami?" Yami nodded. "Seto actually sent me here with a message", Atem raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be""he said that the ball preparations for Princess Eva's ball are finished". Atem nodded "thank you, and how is Princess Eva?""she's resting at the moment, she said she felt a little overheated so I took her back to her room and had the maids fetch her some cool water".

Atem nodded with a smile "I wouldn't be surprised if Eva would be over hearted, she lives in Japan, she wouldn't be used to Egyptian heat". Yami smiled "I suppose you're right", Atem nodded "aren't I always". Yami rolled his eyes and sighed.

An hour later Atem had decided to give up on his paperwork and left to go relax in his room. He ran into Heba who had an annoyed Yami beside him. "What's going on?""Bakura and Marik are at it again" Yami answered annoyed. Heba rolled his eyes "we tried to call them down but the two won't stop fighting". Atem nodded "and why is Yami limping?" Yami blushed and avoided eye contact. Heba smiled at Yami's awkwardness "he tried to break the two apart, and he ended up being pushed away and landed on his foot wrong". Yami cheeks were now dusted a light pink. Atem nodded "alright then Heba, get Seto and Otoogi to get the two under control, and by that I mean seperate the two until they calm themselves". Heba nodded "and who's going to bring Yami to Isis?".

Before Yami or Heba could speak Atem pick Yami up into his arms bridal style. Yami yelped as he was picked up and pressed against Atem's chest. Yami's blush had grown darker and was now o colour of a tomato. "That satisfy your question?" Heba nodded with a smile "very, I'll go try and get the two knuckleheads separated". "Wait Heba!" Yami called, but Heba acted as if he didn't hear him and left heading back to the lounge. Yami scowled and crossed him arms, Atem chuckled and headed to the healing chambers.

Isis sighed as she wrapped Yami's ankle. "Those two will never learn will they?" she mumbled to herself. Yami smiled and winced as she tightened the bandage. Isis finally finished and stood up "it should be healed in a few days, just stay off it and it should be fine. Come and see me in a few days and we'll check on it" Yami nodded. Isis headed into her office closing the door behind her. Yami slid his boot back on with Atem's help and tied the laces. Atem gently lifted Yami into his arms and carried him towards their room. This time however, Yami didn't say anything he kept quiet with a blush on his cheeks.

As they reached the room Atem ran into Heba who was dragging a very unhappy Bakura. "I see you got them separated" Heba nodded with a sigh "finally, took us like an hour but me and Seto finally got them separated". Bakura smirked at Yami in Atem's arms "comfy Yami?" Yami blushed and glared at Bakura "shut up". Both Bakura and Heba smiled before heading off down the hallway. Atem entered their bedroom and laid Yami down onto his bed. "Do you need anything before I go?" Yami shook his head and shifted until he was comfortable.

As Atem left Yami's room he spared one last glance at Yami. He blushed when he saw Yami taking off his shirt. Quickly he left the room closing the door behind him. Atem sighed covering his face with one hand 'Yami, I swear one day you'll be the death of me'.

{Timeskip, 8 Days Later}

Yami's ankle had finally healed and he was able to return to his duties. At the moment he was with Princess Eva while she was getting fitted for her dress. Eva was wearing a white gown with off the shoulder sleeves that widened at the of the skirt was a white sheer skirt that was held up by a tick golden top part of the dress was lined with gold trimming on the sweetheart neckline

"Alright Princess, you can take the dress off and I'll have it finalized for tomorrow night" the tailor said with a smile. Eva nodded "thank you Miss Clara" Miss Clara nodded and led Eva to the dressing room.

After Eva had changed her and Yami headed to the gardens. "How's Atem doing? he seems pretty busy" Yami shrugged "I haven't seen him much, when I'm asleep he goes to bed and when I wake up he's gone again". Eva nodded "Atem had a tendency to do that when he's nervous". Yami smiled "yes he does" Eva could see the look in his eyes. "You like him don't you?" Yami blushed and shook his head repeatedly "of course not, we're just friends". Eva smiled "I'm joking Yami, calm down" Yami chuckled nervously, the blush still present on his cheeks.

When Yami got back to his room for dinner he found Atem in the middle of the room being measured. "You waited until the last minute again didn't you" Yami said leaning against the wall. Atem glared "shut up, I was busy" Miss Clara rolled her eyes "yes and I have plenty of time on my hands to do this now". Yami could hear the sarcasm in her voice and smiled. "You'll be lucky if I'm able to get this done by tomorrow night, good day your majesty" Miss Clara then left smiling at Yami as she left.

Atem sighed as he sat on the bed. "I think I might have pissed off our tailor". Yami smiled "you think, I'm surprised she hasn't murdered you for how many times you've done this to her". Atem glared "and how many time have you pissed her off?""only once". Atem looked shocked "I think she like you better then me". Yami smiled and answered the door as a knock came. A maid walked in with food trays "where shall I put them your Majesty?""just in the table". The maid nodded and set them on the table, she bowed and left the room closing the door behind her.

~Hours Later~

Anzu opened her door and quietly closed it behind her. She quietly headed down the hallway towards the back entrance. However, on her way she bumped into Mai. "And just where are you going hun?" Anzu glared "step out of my way Mai""not until you tell me where you're going". Anzu sighed and pulled her in a spare room as one of the guards was walking past on patrol. "If you must know, I'm meeting with an old friend, he lives outside the city so irme difficult to meet each other during the day" Mai lifted an eye brow. "Alright fine, go meet your 'old friend'" Anzu smiled. Mai placed a hand on her shoulder "just keep your hood up, it would be a shame if someone were to see you".

Anzu rolled her eyes and lifted her hood up and left the room. However, unknown to her Mai had placed a small recorder on her cloak. This way she could hear and record whatever Anzu was doing and saying.

~Desert~

As Anzu got closer to the ruins she noticed Dartz was already there. "Took you long enough Anzu" Anzu glared "not my fault little Miss Blondie stopped me from leaving". Anzu sighed and leaned against a chunk of wall "whatever, do you have it?" Dartz nodded. He reached into cloak and pulled out a sword. Anzu grabbed it analyzed it "it looks just like the real thing, and it already has the stuff on it?". Dartz nodded, he pulled out a bottle from his pocket "poison from the Hasta Snake(1), the poison kills you slowly from the inside".

Anzu smiled "and you'll be there tomorrow night correct?" Dartz nodded. "Of course, after all someone has to make sure you pull this off" Anzu glared but nodded. "Then I'll see you tomorrow night" Dartz nodded and left the ruins to get ready for tomorrow night. Anzu put the sword into a hidden pocket on the inside of her cloak and started back towards the palace.

On her way back to her room she ran into Mai who was heading to her room. "How was your 'old friend'?" Anzu glared "like it's any of your business", Mai rolled her eyes as Anzu walked past. Quickly Mai snuck the recorder off Anzu's cloak and headed into her room. She would have to send the recorder to her friend, and it would take a couple days to analyze and then have it sent back.

Mai sighed as she knew tomorrow night would be a busy night for everyone.

(1) I have no idea if this is a real snake, but I literally just made this name up. But if it is a real snake name then I'll change it later.


	6. Chapter 6

That evening everyone was busy. Heba was watching Princess Eva since Yami was busy helping Atem. Miss Clara had managed to create an outfit for Atem to wear just in time. Luckily, it fit just right. Yami was already changed into his outfit the ball. Yami's outfit consisted of a pair of black pants, a dark red shirt, a black vest and a black jacket.

He had his sword around his waist, for even tonight he had to guard Princess Eva. Yami watched in amusement as Atem struggled to get his outfit on. "You need help?" Atem blushed but nodded avoiding eye contact. Yami smiled and helped Atem get his shirt on properly "I thought it went the other way" Atem said gazing at his shirt in the mirror. Yami shook his head "an easy way to remember it, is that the little tag mark Miss Clara puts on the clothes is the back". Atem nodded "you'd think I'd learn, after all Miss Clara has been the palace seamstress since I was little".

After Yami fastened Atem's cloak on, a knock at the door came. Yami left Atem to finish as he answered the door. On the other side was Heba, "Heba?" Heba walked in and noticed Atem had finished getting ready. "I'm glad you're ready, because the ball starts in 10 minutes and guests are already filling the ballroom", Atem's eyes widened "it's that late?" Heba nodded. "Well we better go, is Princess Eva already waiting?" Heba nodded. Atem turned to Yami "Yami can you go meet with everyone in the ballroom and make sure they're ready?" Yami nodded "sure"

Yami had made it to the ballroom with 4 minutes to spare. He noticed everyone was in their spots and the guests were speaking with one another. "Where's the Emperor?" Seto asked with an annoyed look "he should be down soon" Seto nodded. Of the course of being at the palace, Yami had learned that it had been Seto's father and Yami's uncle Aknadin that forced Seto to side with the vampires. Slowly the two cousins had started to regain their relationship with one another. Soon Heba, Bakura, Marik, Ootogi, and Honda had joined them.

The doors suddenly opened and everyone turned. In walked Atem along with Princess Eva at his side. Eva was wearing her gown which Miss Clara had managed to finish. Her red hair was tied into a curled bun with her bangs loose and curled. She wore her gold necklace with the blue gem in the middle along with a pair of white earrings. In her hair was a white rose to complete her outfit. Everyone clapped and bowed for the princess. "Well, shall we get this party started," Atem bowed to Eva with a smile and the band started to play a song to which everyone watched the two dance.

Eventually some had started to dance along with the two. While others stood around with drinks in their hands and mingled with one another. Yami was keeping an eye on Eva as she danced with a lord from the city. Eva noticed Yami watching and smiled, as the dance ended Eva excused herself from the man and walked over to Yami. "What's with that face?""what face?" Eva smiled you always make that face when you're concentrating, what's on your mind?". Yami sighed "everything really""if you don't want to talk about it, it's fine we can enjoy the rest of the night".

Yami smiled and bowed "well then may I have this dance, your Highness" Eva smiled and rolled her eyes. "You may indeed" the two headed into the middle of the ballroom and another song started. Everyone stopped and watched as the glided around the room, everyone was gathered in a circle watching. As the two danced they seemed to be lost in their own worlds. It was as if time itself and stopped and everyone was gone. Atem and the others smiled from their spots as they say a genuine smile on both Yami and Eva's faces.

"I don't think I've seen a smile like that on Yami's face, even from when I was with him" Seto said as his cousin continued to smile. Atem nodded "Eva used to smile like that as a child, but when her mother died she stopped. It's been a long time since she's smiled like that". Seto smiled "he's different around her, she's changed him from what he was in the short time she's been here" Atem nodded in agreement. "She has that effect on people she likes, I'm glad she has Yami as a friend", as the song ended the two stopped dancing. The crowd clapped and Yami guided Eva towards where everyone else was standing.

The rest of the night was filled with dancing and laughter. At one point Marik had dragged Bakura out onto the dance floor and practically forced him to dance with him. This amused everyone and the crowd seemed to enjoy it as well. Atem was happy to see Yami laughing and smiling, he knew Yami was still missing his brother Yugi. So this was a distraction to keep his mind off everyone and enjoy one night without worries. Suddenly Bakura grabbed Yami by the arm and pulled him into the middle of the crowd with them. Atem smiled as he watched Yami give up on trying to escape Bakura's grasp and join them.

An hour later Yami had refused to go back onto the dance floor. "Drink Sir?" a man with light blue hair asked. Yami eyes the man, he had light blue hair and had two different eye colours. One was blue and one was yellow. He wore a servant's uniform but Yami didn't recognize him from anywhere. "Thank you" Yami said forcing a smile and taking a glass of water, "I've never seen you before" the man smiled "I'm new here, I started yesterday evening". The man then bowed careful not to drop the tray of drinks in his hands "please excuse me sir".

The man left and Yami eyes followed the man as he walked up to Anzu next. Anzu was wearing a pink sleeves gown with a split in the skirt. The top was help up by white straps and she wore pink heels on her feet. The man bowed and Anzu smiled and picked up a glass of water, the two were talking until Anzu was pulled away by a lord to dance. Atem walked up a moment later "who was that talking to you?""a servant, apparently he started working here yesterday evening" Atem nodded.

"Yes I remember him, his name his Dartz. He didn't say where he was from only that he traveled here seeking work" Yami nodded "where's Princess Eva?". Yami pointed her out dancing with a man "she's right there, I've been keeping an eye on her" Atem nodded. He noticed Seto motioning for him to come over as the council was standing a distance off along with the Royal Court. Atem sighed annoyed "excuse me for a moment" Yami nodded and Atem walked off towards the council.

Yami finished his water and another man came and took his glass away. Eva walked up a moment later with a smile "how has your evening been?" Yami shrugged. "Eventful, what about you?" Eva smiled "it's been interesting I'll say that much". Yami smiled and the two continued talking until Anzu came up with a smile. "Good evening Princess Eva" Eva nodded "good evening to you to Lady Anzu, I haven't seen you in a few years". Anzu nodded "yes it has been a while hasn't it?", "Yami do you think you can get us something drinks?". Yami glared but nodded sending Eva a reassuring smile.

Yami returned a few moments later with three glasses of champagne. He handed one to Eva who smiled and then he handed one to Anzu. "Yami" a voice called from behind the three, Yami and Eva turned to find Atem with Heba. "Glad we found you two, Atem was worried we wouldn't" Heba said with a smile. Atem glared "Heba" he whined getting a laugh out of everyone.

Unknown the four while Yami was turned and his glass was on the table. Anzu grabbed a clear bottle with a white yellow liquid inside. She quickly opened the bottle and poured the liquid inside Yami's glass. Anzu quickly put the bottle away once Atem started speaking getting everyone's attention. "Everyone, I'd like to thank you all for coming tonight" Atem picked up a glass of champagne and raised it up. Everyone followed in suit holding up their glasses "a toast, to Princess Eva" everyone smiled and clinked their glass together before taking a sip of their drinks.

An hour later the ball was still lively as before. Yami was speaking to Atem, however their conversation was stopped short when Eva walked up. "Atem, I'm sorry to interrupt" Atem smiled and shook his head "not at all, Eva what is it?" Eva frowned. "I'm feeling a bit tired, if it's alright I'd like to retire for the evening" Atem nodded "of course, I'm sure everyone will understand. Yami will you escort Princess Eva to her room?" Yami nodded. "Of course" Yami held out his arm for Eva and the two left the ballroom. "Your feet look sore" Yami commented noticing Eva was walking with a slight limp. Eva shook her head "I'll be alright" Yami nodded and the two continued to her room.

Halfway up Yami started to feel dizzy and his body felt leaned against the wall and slid down sitting down, his head spinning. Eva noticed and stopped a concerned look on her face "Yami what's wrong?". "Well that took longer to take effect that I thought it would" a voice called out from the shadows. Eva narrowed her eyes and out of the shadows stepped someone she didn't expect. It was Anzu. "Anzu? What are you doing here" Anzu smiled "I'm here to see if dear little Yami is still alive". Eva glared "what do you mean still alive?" Anzu smiled and leaned against a wall "you see Eva, during that little speech Atem gave earlier, I slipped this into Yami's drink. I'm sure you'll recognize it".

Anzu tossed the bottle from earlier to Eva who caught it. One look at it and Eva gasped in shock "this is..." Anzu smiled "Hasta snake poison, poison that kills someone slowly but ever so painfully". Eva glared and stood up "Anzu, you hurt someone I consider my friend, you'll pay for this". Eva summoned a sword using her powers and went to stab Anzu. However before she could a sword was plunged through her chest, the initial shock from the stab made her lose concentration and her sword disappeared. Yami's eyes widened, he took notice of the figure behind Eva "you" he breathed out in surprise.

Dartz chuckled from behind Eva and pulled out the sword, Eva fell to the ground. Red blood poured out from the wound staining the carpet and her once white dress. Yami noticed Dartz was holding a sword similar to his. "That look just like mine" Dartz smiled "correction, it is yours" Yami's eyes widened. Dartz picked up the sword around Yami's waist and snapped it easily in half. Yami glared as Dartz tossed Yami's blood stained sword to the floor beside him. Anzu had left a few moments later, she was heading back to the ballroom to get Atem and the others.

Dartz put the handle of the sword into Yami's hand. Dartz then stepped back as he heard footsteps running towards them. He turned to find Anzu had returned along with Atem and the Royal Court. Along with Marik, Bakura, Heba, Honda and Ootogi. Everyone's eyes widened at the scene before them. Atem's eyes widened seeing Yami leaning against a nearby wall with a bloody sword in hand. Front the smell of blood Atem could tell the sweet scented blood was Eva's.

"Your majesty, I was helped Lady Anzu to her room when we found Yami and Eva like this" Dartz said with a fake sadden look on his face. Atem said nothing, he only walked towards Eva's body which lay a few feet away from Yami. Her eyes were still open in shock, Atem frowned with tears in his eyes. He moved his hand over her eyes and closed the lids and brushed her bangs out of her face. She looked peaceful. Atem turned to Yami and stood up, Yami had put the sword down and had slowly stood up.

His dizziness had worn off and he was able to stand without feeling like he had to fall over. "Atem, I didn't do this... surely you know that" Atem growled "you think Anzu lied to me, she's been my friend since my childhood and I trust her". Yami frowned "I didn't want to believe what I saw at first, but now I do" Atem frowned "I thought I could trust you Yami, I thought that you were different from other humans who rebelled against the Vampires". Yami stepped forwards and grabbed Atem's hands in his own "you can trust me Atem, I am different, I'm not the same person I was before". Atem shook his head and pulled his hands out of Yami's grip, then two guards stepped forwards behind Yami "I trusted you and you killed my friend who I have known since I was a child. Then you go and lie and try to tell me it wasn't you".

Atem glared "in the end, you're no different then your resistance followers, you'll kill vampires when you get the chance to". Atem nodded to the two guards behind Yami, the two grabbed Yami by his arms. "Take him to his room, I'll be there shortly, and I'll deal with him personally" Yami's eyes widened. He had been to enough executions of vampires over the years he had been here to know that look in Atem's eyes. The guards nodded and dragged a wide eyed Yami away, as Yami passed his friend he noticed they did not make eye contact with him. They just looked away and made room for the guards the walk past.

Once they had arrived at Yami's room, the guards shoved Yami inside. Yami turned to yell at the guards but the door was closed before he could. He heard the guards lock his door and then walk away. Yami sighed and sat on his bed, his door locked from the outside so there was no way he could pick the lock. Even if he wanted to he wouldn't want to make Atem any angrier then he was at va the moment.

Meanwhile Atem had dismissed everyone, except for two people. These people were Isis and Heba. Isis had a few guards carry Eva's body to the medical room. Heba had ordered a few servants to start cleaning up the blood on the carpet. "Atem, I'll handle everything for now, you should probably go calm down" Heba said with a kind smile, Atem sighed and nodded "I think I'll go to my office and read" Heba nodded. "I'll get a servant to send you some tea" Atem smiled "thanks Heba, I appreciate it". Heba smiled and headed down towards the kitchen while Atem headed to his study.

Anzu smiled as her and Dartz walked outside. "Our plan is working, Atem had retired to his study to calm down. He'll most likely be there all night" Dartz nodded. "Yami will be dead by the time he gets there, thanks to the Hasta poison you slipped into his drink" Anzu smiled. "Yes, now I'll meet you tomorrow night and I'll have your payment secured by then" Dartz nodded "very well, I'll be on my way then" Anzu nodded and headed back inside.

Mai, who had headed outside to enjoy the night had seen Anzu and Dartz talking. She had hidden behind some bushes nearby, but close enough the hear the conversation. Her eyes widened when she heard what the two had done. Anzu was heading her way towards the door, Mai quickly hid in the shadows. Anzu had walked past with a smug look on her face. Yet, she hadn't noticed Mai in the bushes.

Mai stepped out of the bushes as soon as she was sure Anzu was inside. Sighing Mai brought out the microchip that her friend had sent back. 'I'm sorry Anzu' was her thought as she headed towards the Emperor's study.

Knocking on the door Mai waited until Atem opened the door. "Mai? What is it?""I need to show you something" Atem sighed but nodded allowing Mai inside.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been an hour after the party had ended abruptly. The guests had left and the palace staff were still cleaning the ballroom.

Yami was still locked in his room.

However, his body felt as though it was on fire. His insides burned and he felt nauseous. Yami sat up from his spot on his bed. However, he needed to lay back down due his head spinning and the wave of nausea that hit him. He knew it was the Hasta poison that Anzu and Dartz had slipped in his drink. Yami gasped in pain as the pain doubled.

Atem raced to Isis's chambers with the other members of the Royal Court following. He knocked on the door hopping Isis wasn't sleeping. Isis answered the door still dressed in her dress from the ball. "Atem? What is it? What's wrong?""what do you know about Hasta poisoning?" Isis raised an eyebrow. "It's a deadly snake poison, and once in a person's body it slowly starts to kill them from the inside and then from the outside". Atem's eyes widened "why do you ask?".

Atem quickly explained what had happened and Isis's eyes widened. "We must hurry, I fear we don't have much time before the poison takes full effect". The group then ran down to Atem's chambers. 'Please hold on Yami'.

Yami had managed to stand up and was slowly wobbling his way to his door. "I need to get to Isis" he mumbled as his body was going numb. Yami collapsed halfway to the door. The cold tiled floor was cool to the touch on his heated skin. His moaned in pain as his body had gone numb. He couldn't feel anything. His eyes felt heavy and he struggled to keep them open.

Eventually Yami gave up fighting and let his eyes slowly close. 'I'm sorry Atem, please forgive me' was the last though to cross Yami's brain as he went into unconsciousness.

The group eventually reached Atem's chambers, which of course was on the fourth floor was the others were in the second floor. Atem opened his door and quickly headed to where Yami's locked door was. Bracing himself Atem opened the door and light filled the dark room. "Yami?" Atem asked turning the light switch on. Isis followed Atem inside the room and gasped in horror at the sight before her. Atem followed her gaze and his eyes widened in horror. Yami was laying in the floor, on his side. His arms were stretched in front of him and he was barely breathing.

"Yami!" Atem called out rushing over to the unconscious male. He kneeled beside Yami and pulled him into his arms. Yami's breath was ragged and slow, Isis kneeled down beside him and frowned. "Isis there has to be something we can do" Atem said desperation clear in his voice as tears flooded his eyes. Isis frowned "there's nothing I can do, he's to close to death that my medicine won't help, and neither will my magic". Atem frowned and turned back to Yami who was so pale, paler than he normally was.

"But there's something you can do" Atem peeked up at it "what is it?". Isis frowned "but you won't like the idea" Atem shook his head "I don't care what it is, I have to save him". Isis sighed "you have to turn him" Atem's eyes widened. "I couldn't do that to him" Isis placed a hand on his shoulder "if you don't do it now, Yami was cease to exist anymore". Atem glared at the floor "can't someone else do it?" Isis shook her head "it has to be you, you're a pureblood" Atem frowned. Yami breathing had become slower as the poison slowly made his way to its heart.

"What about the poison in his body?""it will be destroyed once your blood is in his system". Atem sighed and glanced at Heba who was standing a few feet away along with Seto, Bakura, Marik, Ootogi and Honda. Heba stepped forwards and kneeled beside Atem with a small smile. "It will be fine Atem, I'm here if you need me" Atem nodded and turned to Isis with a nod. "Let's do it" Isis nodded and brought out a little knife she kept with her. Atem held out his wrist and Isis quickly made a cut along his wrist. Atem turned to Heba and nodded, Heba understood and held down Yami's arms.

Atem held his bleeding wrist over Yami's mouth and watched as blood dripped into Yami's open mouth. Atem pulled back a moment later and Yami's eyes flashed open. He groaned in pain and thrashed as the blood made its way through his system. Yami screamed as the poison was leaving his body being cancelled out by Atem's blood. Heba and Atem held down his arms to make sure he didn't harm himself.

Yami suddenly stopped and his body relaxed. Yami's breathing evened out showing he had fallen asleep. Atem smiled and gently lifted Yami into his arms. He laid Yami on his bed and sat beside him, Isis laid a hand on Atem's shoulder "I'll come and check on him in a few hours" Atem nodded his gaze never leaving Yami. Once the others left the room Atem held Yami's hand which still held a bit of warmth. "I'm sorry Yami, please forgive me for what I did to you" with that Atem fell asleep.

 _Yami woke up with a flash. He shot up and found himself in his bedroom. He noticed his bedroom door was open, unlike it had been a few minutes ago. Getting out of bed Yami walked into the hallway, however he found it to be deserted. Not a servant was around running around with their jobs like they usually were. Yami frowned and kept walking towards the throne room hoping to find at least someone. He entered the room and found it empty. There were no guards, no Sacred Court and more importantly, no Atem. There was however a girl, a woman to be exact, she stood in the middle of the room with her back towards Yami_

 _Yami took a few steps towards her. The woman then turned to face him with a smile. Yami's eyes widened at seeing his mother, only this time she looked normal. Her light brown hair fell in waves down to her lower back and covered a bit of her right eye. Her purple eyes shone with happiness at seeing her son. She wore a light purple skirt with a white blouse with lace on the end sleeves. Around her neck was a white pearl necklace and she wore gold triangle earrings._

 _She walked towards her son with a smile, her lips painted a medium shade of pink. "Yami, I missed you so much" she whispered as tears fell down her cheeks. She gathered Yami in a hug, he was a little bit taller than she was. As Amara pulled back she noticed the frown on his face. "Why didn't you tell me you worked for the vampires?" Amara frowned "oh sweet heart, me and your father wanted to, but we couldn't". Yami nodded "I understand" Amara smiled and placed a hand on her son's cheek. "You've grown so much, I missed seeing you grown up" Yami leaned into his mother's touch, he missed her touch._

 _"Where am I?" Yami asked as Amara pulled her hand back. She smiled and two portals appeared behind her "this is the cross paths where you must choose where to go". Yami looked at both path confused "I don't understand, aren't I dead?" Amara shook her head "not yet, but you're on our way my son". Yami frowned "why am I here? the Hasta poison should have killed me by now" Amara smiled "Atem saved you, he gave you his blood and it cancelled out the poison before it reached your heart". Yami's eyes widened "so does that mean?" Amara nodded "yes, it means that because of Atem's blood being put into your body, you are now a vampire"./em/p_  
 _p dir="ltr"emYami's breath stopped, he had to take a minute to take everything in. Amara stood by waiting for her son to calm down. After a while Yami did calm down and started thinking about the pathways. He turned to his mother confused "I do not understand these crossways" Amara smiled. "These pathways represent choices, you can either choose to go left and return to your world, or you can go right and move on with me and your father" Yami's eyes widened "you mean I can move on?" Amara nodded "yes, I'm sure your father would love to see you again"._

 _Yami nodded, he had a choice to make. He could either return to his world and go in with his life as a vampire. Or he could choose to move on and join his parents. 'But what about Yugi, he'd be all alone'._

Yami woke up his eyes wincing at the bright sunlight. He felt a weight on the bed beside him. He turned his head and found Atem fast asleep his hand holding his own. Yami smiled and tried to sit up, but he fell back as he felt his body scream at him in pain. The movement caused Atem to wake up, he noticed Yami was awake. "How do you feel?" Atem asked brushing bangs out of Yami's face "sore". Atem smiled and laughed "yeah you'll probably feel that for a couple days" Yami nodded.

The silence was awkward between the two.

Atem broke the silence by speaking first. "Yami, I" Yami shook his head "you don't have to say anything Atem, I know I messed up". Atem frowned "no I need to get this out" Yami's eyes widened but he nodded and listened to what Atem had to say. "I know it wasn't you that killed Eva, I was just so upset and angry that my childhood friend was killed when I was supposed to protect her" Yami's eyes softened "Mai had been following Anzu for a while, and on the night of the ball she told me what Anzu and Dartz were planning". Yami smiled "who would have thought, my childhood friend who had been living at the palace since we were born would try to kill my friend"./p

Atem suddenly spaced out as he remembered what Mai had told him that night.

 _Mai knocked on the door of Atem's study. The door opened and revealed Atem. "Mai? What are you doing here?" "I have something to show you, and it regards the events of what happened tonight". Atem frowned but allowed Mai inside, Atem sat back down on his chair and Mai sat in front of the desk. She handed him a small chip and leaned back in the chair "what is this?" he she's confused "listen to it and you'll understand". Atem nodded and plugged the chip into the nearby stereo, the chip played the meeting between Anzu and Dartz a week before the ball._

 _Atem's eyes widened "how can I be sure they actually pulled this off?". Mai frowned "after the ball ended I went outside to get some air and overheard Anzu and Dartz". Atem frowned "if you'll allow me Mai, let me look into your memories and let me see for myself if what you say is true" Mai nodded and held her hand out to Atem. Atem grabbed it and using his powers glanced into Mai's memories. Atem saw Mai watching the meeting between Anzu and Dartz after the ball. His eyes widened when he heard Anzu say that Yami would be dead by the time Atem came to check on him._

 _Atem growled and stood up suddenly. He turned to Mai with a smile "thank you Mai, I need to find everyone and get Isis". Mai nodded and Atem rushed out of the room, Heba who was about to knock on the door was almost trampled by his brother. "Atem? Where are you going?" Atem turned back still running "to get Isis, get the Court and everyone else and bring them to Isis's chambers". Heba nodded and hurried off in the direction of their friends chambers, and then hurried to get the Royal Court._

Atem was brought out of his memories by Yami waving a hand in front of his face. "Atem? Are you alright?" Atem killed before nodding "I'm fine just, remembering some things". Yami nodded and glanced towards his hands "what will happen to Anzu and Dartz?" Yami asked. "Well we need to get Anzu and Dartz to confess first, then we need to hold a trial" Yami's eyes widened "a trial?" Atem nodded "yes, they attacked and hurt my best friend and the one I love and care about". Yami's eyes widened "y-you love me?" Atem nodded "I do, I have since you became my personal slave" Atem turned away afraid to see the rejection in Yami's face.

Yami smiled before grabbing Atem's face with both hands and ignoring his pain kissed Atem on the lips. Atem's eyes widened and before he knew it, he had one hand on Yami's cheek and one tangled in Yami's hair. They separated and Yami had a smile on his face "does this mean?" Yami nodded "I love you to, I was just afraid to tell you because I was scared of your reaction". Atem smiled and kissed Yami once more, Yami responded immediately and felt Atem's tongue run across his lower lip. Yami allowed Atem's tongue inside and the two engaged in a heated tongue battle. Yami pulled Atem onto the bed and the two continued to kiss until the need for air became too much to ignore.

Yami cuddled against Atem and yawned. Atem chuckled "go to sleep Yami, we'll deal with this problem tomorrow". Yami didn't respond and Atem looked down to find him already asleep with a content smile on his face. Atem chuckled and pulled the blanket over their bodies and falling asleep next to his lover.

Yami had found himself, instead of dreaming he was having a flashback to when he spoke to his mother.

 _Amara frowned seeing her son having an inner argument with himself. "What's wrong Yami?" Yami turned to his mother and sighed "I want to move on, I want to see you and father again" Amara nodded. "But you wish to stay with your friends" Yami nodded with tears in his eyes "I have to stay, I have to find Yugi and I have to stay with Atem" Amara smiled "Atem is the one you love isn't he?". Yami blushed and nodded "he is, I'm just afraid of his rejection that I cannot tell him of my feelings" Amara smiled "I can see that keeping your feelings trapped away like what you are doing is affecting you". Amara brushed a bang out of his face "you should tell Atem about your feelings, before it's to late" Yami frowned "you think so?" Amara chuckled "I know so"._

 _The portal leading to Heaven disappeared leaving the portal which lead to the Palace. "Go, be with your love and tell Yugi that Mom and Dad love him" Yami smiled and hugged his mother letting his tears fall. "I'll miss you" Amara smiled "I know honey, but you'll see us one day soon" Amara kissed her son's forehead and Yami was blinded by a white light. The last thing he saw was his mother smiling with tears falling from her purple eyes and disappear back to Heaven._

Then he woke up.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Yami and Atem headed to the lounge hand in hand. They entered to find their friends there. Bakura and Marik were engaged in a heated battle of chess, Ootogi and Honda were cuddling on the couch. Heba was reading a book sitting on the red leather couch. Everyone looked up at the sound of the door opening. Their eyes widened seeing Yami was awake and well.

"So the bastard is alive is he?" Bakura said with a smirk. Heba smacked him upside the head with his book. "OW!" Marik snickered as did Ootogi. Heba smiled and headed over to Yami with a smile his book being left on the couch. "How do you feel Yami?" Yami shrugged "a little sore but other than that I feel fine" Heba smiled and nodded. Atem turned to Heba "any news on Dartz's location?" Heba shook his head "nothing on Dartz but Anzu's been walking around with a smile in her face". Bakura rolled his eyes "can't I just kill the bitch right now?" Atem smiled "not yet, we need to hold her trail and then you can kill her however you please". Bakura smiled and Yami shivered not wanting to know what Bakura was thinking at the moment.

Heba noticed Yami and Atem' joined hands "are you two together now?". Everyone froze and Yami blushed, Bakura turned to Marik with a smirk "I told you, now pay up". Marik grumbled before handing money over to Bakura, "you guys had a bet on when we would get together?" Atem asked annoyed. Bakura nodded "yep, 20 bucks from Marik if you two got together after the ball". Yami's blush darkened while Atem rolled his eyes "I'm taking Yami to Isis, try to behave yourselves". Atem pulled Yami out of the room and the others went back to their business.

Bakura turned to Marik with a smirk "40 bucks says Atem purposes by the end of next year". "BAKURA!" came a very angry yell from Atem from down the hall, Marik smirked "you're on". Heba rolled his eyes and went back to reading his book.

"So are we actually going to Isis?" Yami asked as they headed down the hallway. Atem shook his head "no, that was just to get away from those two idiots". Yami giggled and the two headed to the gardens, Yami's eyes widened. "So these are the Emperor's famous gardens I've heard about" Atem nodded "we grow many flowers in the garden". Yami smiled "the flowers are beautiful" Atem smiled and kissed Yami on the lips and started a tongue battle. They were separated by Heba who ran in "Atem they found Dartz" Atem and Yami turned to each other.

""Yami why don't you head back to the room" Yami shook his head "I'm coming with you". Atem sighed seeing the look in Yami's eyes told him that Yami would not take no for an answer. Atem nodded "very well, lead the way Heba" Heba nodded and the three headed out of the gardens and towards the throne room. There Yami saw the Sacred Court, the Council, Bakura, Marik, Mai, and Ootogi. "Where's Honda?" Yami asked Heba "he's in his and Oootig's chambers with a guard, he knows better then to challenge Ootogi" Yami nodded. Yami whimpered at the look the Council was giving him "Atem" he whispered gripping his hand. Atem smiled "it's alright, they're just not used to a human becoming a vampire like you have". Yami nodded and they stopped in front of the throne.

It was then Yami noticed Dartz being held in the grip of Bakura and Marik. Atem glared at the man in hate and disgust "Dartz, you have been accused with the crime of treason and attempted murder of another servant of mine, you shall be tried at sundown tonight". Atem turned to Bakura and Marik with a nod "take him to the dungeons" the two nodded and pulled Dartz down to the dungeons. Atem turned to Ootogi and locked eyes with him "go and fetch Anzu, and bring her sister Tea with you". Ootogi nodded and left the room. James stepped forwards and bowed "My King may I ask why you summon Lady Anzu?""because she hired Dartz to kill Yami as well as Princess Eva". James knew not to push Atem's buttons so he nodded and stepped back joining the other council members.

A moment later the doors opened and in walked Anzu and her sister Tea with Ootogi behind the two girls. Tea had short brown hair like Anzu, except her eyes were softer and blue. She wore a white gown with lace off the shoulder sleeves and a gold loop belt around her waist. Around her neck was a silver chain necklace with a heart pendant and she wore a white headband in her hair to match. She smiled at Yami who gently smiled back, the two had talked quite a bit and had become friends. They stopped a few feet in front of the throne where Atem sat with Yami in a temporary one beside him. Tea spoke first "Emperor Atem, I would like to know why you have summoned my sister and I after you already found who had tried to kill Yami".

Atem frowned "I'm afraid Dartz did not work alone Lady Tea". Tea's eyes narrowed "what do you mean?" Atem sighed "I mean your sister hired Dartz to kill Yami". Tea's eyes widened and turned to her sister "that can't be, she couldn't have" Atem sighed, "I'm afraid it can be Lady Tea" Tea turned to her sister with wide eyes "Anzu is it true?" Anzu turned to her sister and shook her head. "Of course not sister" Tea turned to Atem with a frown "will my sister have a proper trial?" Atem nodded "of course". Anzu's eyes widened "you can't be serious" Atem's eyes narrowed "very, take her to the dungeons. Lady Tea I will send someone to summon you when the trails begin" Tea nodded and left the room with a sad look on her face.

Atem sighed and stood up "we'll meet back here in a few minutes, make sure everything is ready for then". Yami then stood up and followed Atem out of the room and towards their chambers. Atem fell down on the bed with a sigh and Yami smiled, "I can see why you hate going to those meetings now". Atem nodded "yes, now I want you to stay here during Dartz's trial" Yami's eyes widened in surprise "what? why?""because I know Dartz, he has powers that can he use to hurt you". Yami frowned but nodded "fine I'll stay here" Atem smiled softly and kissed Yami's cheek "once Dartz's trial is done I'll get Heba to come and get you". Yami smiled and nodded.

A few minutes later Atem had left to the throne room. Bakura and Marik brought Dartz from the dungeons and made him kneel in front the throne. Atem glared at the man hatefully. "Dartz you are tried on the case of treason and attempted murder of a servant of mine, how do you plead?""not guilty" Dartz spoke with a smile. Atem growled "I was merely hired by Lady Anzu to fulfill a wish of hers, nothing more nothing less""and what would you get in return?""money, enough to travel to leave Egypt". Atem nodded and "very well, those accusations will be put aside" everyone's eyes widened. "However, you did kill Princess Eva the night you and Anzu poisoned Yami. For that reason I find you guilty of killing a Royal" Bakura and Marik smiling knowing where this was leading to "I sentence the accused Dartz to death for the killing of Princess Eva of Japan and the attempted murder of my servant".

Atem turned to Bakura and Marik with a smile "I want him dead by sundown, use whatever means necessary". The two nodded with a smile and dragged a struggling Dartz down the the dungeons. Atem turned to Heba who was sitting on his throne beside Atem's "go and get Yami, and Ootogi go and get Princess Tea". The two nodded and left the throne room.

Yami was sitting in his and Atem's chambers reading a book. He was halfway through when a knock at the door came "come in" he said marking his spot in the book. The door opened and in walked Heba "Atem sent me to fetch you" Yami nodded. He got off the bed and followed Heba towards the throne room. "How did it go?" Yami asked, Heba smiled "smoothly, Dartz was tried with the killing of Princess Eva as well as the attempted killing of you" Yami nodded. "What was the verdict?" "death, he'll be dead by sundown" Yami nodded "any idea what Anzu's might be?" Heba shrugged "probably the same as his" Yami nodded as they entered the throne room.

Heba sat in his throne and Yami sat in a throne beside Atem and beside him sat Tea. Atem turned and smiled "you ready?" Yami nodded "ready". Atem turned to Tea who nodded with a frown on her face. Atem nodded to Marik who nodded back and went down to help Bakura bring Anzu up. A few moments later Anzu was brought up her arms seized by Bakura and Marik with Ootogi following behind. Anzu was dressed in a black gown with off the shoulder sleeves held up by black straps. Around her waist was a black metal belt. Tea glared at her sister who glared equally as hard, however Anzu glared even harder at Yami as she was forced to kneel in front of the throne.

"Anzu Mazaki you are tried with treason against the Empire and attempted murder of my servant, how do you plead?" Anzu smirked "not guilty". Atem glared "and why is that?""because I'm your friend Atem, I would never do such a thing". Tea glared "she's lying Atem, I can see it in her eyes" Anzu glared at her younger sister. "You stay out of this!" she yelled "why? this isn't the first time you've done something like this" everyone's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" Atem asked as everyone listened to Tea "she's done this in the past, when we were children she was love with a prince and poisoned his fiancée, though she threatened me if I ever told anyone". Anzu glared "well I suppose that speaks for itself, as well as evidence that shows your fingerprints on the bottle found by Eva's body" Anzu's eyes widened "inside was Hasta poison".

"We also have recorded evidence of your meeting with Dartz before the meeting, and of your meeting after the ball ended" Anzu's eyes glared at Yami "and who pray tell has this evidence, him" she hissed out. Atem glared back "no, Mai does" Anzu's eyes widened as Mai stepped forwards and played the recording "how do you know she didn't just make that herself?". "Because I looked into her memories and saw her place the chip onto your cloak and I watched her watch the meeting with your and Dartz after the ball" Anzu glared at the floor "one question remains for me to ask Anzu, why?" Anzu glared at Yami. "Because he was in the way of me becoming your Queen" Atem stood up suddenly startling everyone in the room "Anzu, if you thought for one second that killing Yami would have made me love you then you have another thing coming at you" Anzu's eyes widened in fear. "You are my friend, and that's all I'll ever think of you as" Atem turned to the Court "I charge Anzu Mazaki with high treason against the Empire and the attempted murder of Yami Motou as well as the killing of crown Princess Eva". He turned to Bakura and Marik with a smile "make the Bitch pay".

Bakura and Marik smirked and dragged a screaming and crying Anzu down to the dungeon. Atem turned to Tea who let out a breath of relief "are you alright?" Tea turned and nodded "I'll be fine, I'll be returning home to let my father know of what happened". Atem nodded "I'll have a carriage ready for you tomorrow morning" Tea smiled and nodded and left the room retiring for the rest of the day. Atem turned to Yami who was still sitting down, Isis had come over and was checking him over. "How do you feel?" she asked gently "sore and tired" she chuckled. "You'll feel that for a while longer, she handed him a vial with a clear liquid "drink this before you go to bed, if will help you feel better". Yami smiled and Isis left with the rest of the Court and the Council leaving as well.

Atem and Yami left the throne room and headed back to their chambers. Yami sighed and sat in the bed taking off his shoes. Yami winced and placed a hand to his theist "you okay?""I'm fine I just have a weird urge". Atem's eyes widened before he understood what Yami needed. Atem used his ring to cut his wrist drawing blood, Yami's says flashed red and he felt his fangs grow a little bit. Yami pulled back with a frown, Atem could see he was struggling with his inner demons. "You need it, you can only drink my blood because of what I did when I turned you so it's fine" Yami suddenly lunged at Atem and bit into his neck, Atem could feel Yami sucking his blood and smiled. He allowed Yami to drink what he needed and held his arm to steady him.

Yami pulled back a moment later his eyes back to their original colour. Atem's neck and the cut on his wrist healed due to the healing powers of a pure blood. Yami had a trail of blood coming out of his mouth. Atem smiled and licked the blood away making Yami blush. Atem placed kisses all over Yami's face making him giggle as Atem avoided the one place Yami wanted him to kiss. Atem noticed Yami's impatience and fulfilled his wish and kissed him gently on the lips.

A knock at the door interrupted the two and they pulled apart. "Come in" the door opened and in walked Bakura and Marik "what is it?" Atem asked annoyed "just wanted to let you know Dartz is dead and so is the Bitch". Atem nodded "what torture did you put her through?" Bakura smirked. "Well since she poisoned Yami we figured why not poison her" Marik nodded with a dark smile "so we gave her two doses of Hasta poison and she died 6 minutes later". Bakura turned to Marik "new record" Atem rolled his eyes "dispose of the bodies and then retire for the evening" the two nodded and left the room closing the door behind them.

Yami's stomach suddenly rumbled with hunger making him blush. Atem chuckled and kissed his forehead "I'll get some servants to bring up dinner". Yami smiled and nodded, Atem stood up and left the room closing the door behind him. Yami sighed and stood up heading for the bathroom and started to run a bath for himself. Undressing Yami stepped into the tub and sat down relaxing as the hot water soothed his aching muscles. Hands suddenly started massaging his shoulders and Yami jumped in surprise turning around quickly. He sighed in relief when he saw it was only Atem who had a smile on his face "you looked like you needed this" Yami smiled and turned back around. "It's funny, usually I'm the one doing this for you" Atem chuckled "you've been through a lot these few days, you deserve a break".

After Yami was finished with his bath he got changed into a pair of black pants a loose white shirt. The two are their dinner and then ended up cuddling on the bed. "You know I'm going to need someone to fill in for Anzu's position now that she's gone" Yami nodded tiredly "and who are you going to pick?" "I was thinking you actually". Yami titled his head to look at Atem "me? why me?" Atem smiled "well you're the best guard I've had since Mai, and you're very skilled". Yami smiled "well in that case I'd be happy to fill the position" Atem smiled and went to say something but stopped when he saw Yami's calm breaths. Moving his bangs out of his face he found Yami asleep with a content smile on his face. Atem smiled and cuddled up to Yami closing his eyes and joining his lover in sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

~A Year Later

Yami jumped off his horse, which he had named Midnight. He walked her towards the stables and into her stall. Mai's horse Sky was already in her stall with the saddle already off and her fur brushed and cleaned. Yami unbuckled the saddle and slid it off Midnight's back. He must have liked having the saddle off because he neighed happily and shook the dirt off his back. Yami chuckled "I know you don't like it, but how else am I supposed to stay on?" Yami then grabbed the brush and water bucket and got to work scrubbing the dirt off and brushing Midnight's hair. Midnight was a black horse with dark grey hair with black edges, his tail being the same colour. The two had been partners since Yami took Anzu's position as Mai's partner. Midnight was Anzu's horse but he didn't like her that much. He got along real well with Yami though, the two bonded almost immediately.

Once finished Yami put the brush and bucket back in their respective places. Yami patted Midnight's snout before leaving the stables and heading into the palace. He headed up the stairs towards the floor where his and Atem's room was. He ran into Honda who was with Ootogi and Heba. "Hey Yami, you're back" Honda said with a smile, Yami nodded with a tired smile "yes, it's good to be back". Heba smiled "you look tired" Yami nodded "I am, it was a long journey home" Heba nodded and noticed two figures behind Yami. Yami yelled as he was suddenly picked up from the ground and spun around. After being placed back on the ground Yami turned and found Marik with an innocent smile. With a glare Yami rolled his eyes, he suddenly smirked "what did you miss me that much?". Marik's cheeks lit up with a blush making everyone laugh.

Yami was suddenly grabbed from behind in a headlock from Bakura. Who then proceeded to give him a noogie messing up his hair in the process. "Nah, we didn't miss you that much" Ootogi rolled his eyes "they just missed having their favourite person in the world to mess around with". Bakura released Yami with a glare towards Ootogi "oh piss off Dice man". Ootogi glared back as tension rose in the room making everyone uneasy. "What's with all the shouting? I can practically feel the tension from my study" everyone turned to find Atem standing behind them with Seto beside him. "Just Bakura and Ootogi's sexual tension" Marik said with a snicker making Bakura and Ootogi glare at him. While Yami, Heba, and Honda laughed at the two.

Atem suddenly appeared beside Yami's side and pecked his cheek. "We'll be going now" Atem draped his arm around Yami's shoulder and the two walked towards their chambers. Seto headed back to the throne room, the other 4 headed off to the lounge to relax.

The two entered their chambers and Yami started taking off his boots and his cloak. Underneath he wore a black tank top with a a loop where the cloak connected to the top. Yami placed his cloak on the nearby chair and his boots by his side of the bed. He felt arms wrap around his waist and a lips press against his neck above the leather choker. Yami moaned as the lips sucked on his weak spot and teeth gently nibbled. He shivered as a tongue rubbed over that same spot "Atem" he managed to moan out "someone will see that mark". Atem growled and pulled back "let them" next thing Yami knew he was pinned on his back to the back with Atem on top of him. "Hard to imagine that in 3 short months we'll be fully mated" Atem said with a smile "it's almost surreal" Atem suddenly kissed his lips and his tongue rubbed against Yami's bottom lip begging for entrance.

Atem suddenly started to undo Yami's belt buckle and slowly slide them down his legs. The two separated from their kiss and Yami smiled "you can't wait a couple more weeks?". Atem smirked "I am the Emperor, what the Council doesn't know won't kill them" Yami rolled his eyes. "Atem you know the rules" Atem groaned "I know, I can't touch you until the ceremony". Atem scowled and sat up next to Yami, Yami smiled and curled up to Atem. "Whoever made that rule was stupid" Yami giggled causing Atem to look at him "what?""you made that rule you know". Atem smiled "I guess I did, but that was before I met you" Yami smiled and yawned. "Tired?" Yami nodded "it was a long journey home" Atem smiled "why don't you have a little rest and when you wake up I'll have dinner sent up?" Yami nodded and closed his eyes falling asleep almost immediately.

Meanwhile just outside the city walls sat many men and women in black clothing. Each had their own style of weapon of their choice, each fitted to their style. It would be dark soon, and that was exactly what these people were waiting for. "Yugi, you want me to tell Squad 1 to get into position?" a woman asked from behind Yugi, he turned and nodded "tell them to be careful". The woman nodded and walked off leaving Yugi to stare at the palace. "Yugi, are you sure you want to do this?" Sean asked approaching the boy, Yugi turned to face Sean and beside him was Leah "that man took my brother from me 3 years ago, I intend to keep my promise I made that day". Sean nodded and Leah smiled "well then Yugi we're behind you every step of the way" Yugi smiled "and I thank you both for that".

The two walked off to get ready and Yugi turned back to the palace where the sun was setting.

'I promise Yami, I'll free you from that prison and bring you home'.

Yami woke up in the middle of the night. He turned to his right to find Atem still asleep. With a sigh Yami got out of bed and out on a think jacket and headed to the balcony. The dessert was beautiful at night, the moon shone brightly in the sky and the air was cool. Arms wrapped around his waist and Yami leaned back in the warm chest of his lover. He recognized the familiar warmth of his lover. "Can't sleep?" Atem mumbled against his shoulder "not really" Atem smiled "why don't you try and get some sleep?". Yami smiled "alright I'll try", Atem smiled and the two headed back to the room.

Suddenly the palace shook knocking Yami and Atem to the floor in a tangled mess. The two stood up once the shaking stopped and quickly got changed. Yami grabbed his sword and followed Atem into the hallway where guards were running back and forth. Atem managed to find Heba and pulled him aside "what happened?" Heba frowned "the resistance attacked, they blew up part of the left wing". Atem nodded "Atem" a voice called out from beside him, turning he found Yami staring out the window. "What is it?" "they're in the city, they're heading towards here" Atem turned to Heba "get everyone ready, I want to end this quickly". Heba nodded and ran off, Atem turned to Yami "I want you to help Mai in the left wing" Yami frowned but nodded. Atem gave him a kiss gently "I'll send someone for you later. Yami smiled and nodded, he turned and ran off in the direction of the left wing.

Atem headed down the main floor where the Court was waiting. "Shall we Atem asked turning to Seto with a smile "I'd like nothing better".

Yami ran into the left wing and almost tripped over a piece of the palace wall on the floor. He heard Mai yelling orders but he also heard the sounds of swords clashing. Running down the hallway he found Mai and several other guards fighting with some of the resistance members. Yami took out his sword and ran in to help Mai, who gave him a grateful smile as she yelled orders at the others around her. 'Forgive me' Yami thought as he killed the resistance members.

Atem huffed as he shoved a resistance member back. The man charged once more but Atem caught him quickly and slashed his chest. He tossed the body to the side and met up with Seto and the others. "It seems we got them all" Seto nodded "not all of them" a voice called out. The two turned to be met with a cloaked figure, his hood was up but Atem could tell he was male. He turned to Bakura and Marik who looked ready to fight "go ahead" Atem sighed out with a roll of his eyes. The two smirked and charged towards the figure. Their sword pointed towards the figure in a killing blow. The figure however brought out twin blades and clashed with their swords. Their eyes widened before the figure kicked them to the side knocking them against the ground knocking them out.

The figure turned to Atem and Seto his hood still up. He charged towards them with few intent to go for Atem. Seto got in his way and clashed swords with him. The figure smirked and Seto's eyes widened, his swords suddenly lit up in flames and made Seto jump back. The figure held out his hand and shot an orb of magic towards Seto, throwing him back against the ground hitting his head in the process. The figure turned to Atem and charged once again, Atem closed his eyes ready to strike. However, a clash made his eyes open. He found Yami in front of him clashing swords with the hooded figure. The impact of the swords clashing with great power made a breeze flow by and made the hood fall down.

Yami's eyes widened when he saw who it was under the hood. The figure's amethyst eyes widened as well. "Yugi?" Yami whispered in surprise, Atem's eyes widened when he heard Yami whisper. Yugi's eyes widened "Yami?" behind him Bakura and Marik regained consciousness. Seto had regained consciousness as well and stood back up. Yugi growled "this wasn't how it was supposed to be" Yami grunted as Yugi pushed him back with an orb of magic. Yami's back hit the wall of the castle and Yugi charged at him their swords clashing once more. "You've become one of them" Yugi hissed out his eyes glaring into Yami's eyes of purple and crimson mix. "It wasn't my choice, Atem saved me" Yami growled pushing Yugi back. Yugi rolled his eyes as he clashed with Yami again, Atem moved in to help but Yami growled at him. "Stay back! This is my fight" Atem could hear the anger in his voice and stayed back with Seto, Bakura, and Marik watching.

"First Seto and now you, who's next?" Yugi growled as he sword caught Yami's shoulder making a attach form. Yami killed back his wound bleeding "it wasn't just me and Seto that came here, Mother and Father were here before with of us". Yugi froze before growling "you lie" he charged again throwing Yami back against one of the trees. "I'm not Yugi, if you'd just let me explain" Yugi shook his head "I don't want to hear any of your bullshit". Yami's eyes widened when he heard Yugi swear, Yugi never swore. "I wanted to bring you home for three years, and when I get here your on their side and one of them" Yami sighed "Yugi..." Yugi growled "enough" he yelled out charging at Yami once more. His sword pierced through Yami's side making Yami cry out in pain and squeeze his eyes shut.

Bakura and Marik decided this was a good time to intervine. They tackled Yugi to the ground and wrestled with him before they knocked him unconscious. Yami pulled the sword out of his side and tossed it to the ground panting. Atem ran to his side and placed an arm around his shoulder and another under his knees. "Let's get you to Isis" Yami nodded and allowed Atem to carry him into the castle. Atem turned back to Bakura and Marik who held an unconscious Yugi. "Take him to the dungeons" Yami opened his eyes tiredly "no, please don't". Atem looked down at Yami and sighed "alright, put him in the guest bedroom next to mine but lock the doors and windows and only give me the key". Bakura and Marik nodded and Atem headed off to the healing chambers.

Yami woke up feeling a little bit of pain in his side still. "How do you feel?" Atem asked sitting beside him. Yami winced as he sat up "a little sore still" he was quiet for a moment before asking "how is Yugi?". Atem smiled gently "he's still unconscious, guess Bakura and Marik knocked him out a little to hard". Yami smiled "is he hurt?" Atem shook his head "he was a little bit, just a few scratches and bruises but Isis healed him after she helped you". Yami nodded and Atem kissed his forehead "I was worried there for a second, I didn't know you and your brother were that evenly matched" Yami chuckled. "We always have been, which reminds me. Didn't you say that Yugi was dead" Atem sighed "that's what Mai and Anzu thought, but according to Mai Anzu made her keep quiet about Yugi being alive because she thought it would break you". Yami sighed "and here I was thinking her torture of my life was over" Atem chuckled "at least you don't have to see her everyday now" Yami laughed and nodded "that's very true".

Yami was silent for a moment before facing Atem "can I see him?". Atem looked tense "Yami I don't..." Yami interrupted him with the puppy dogs eyes. "Please Ate, I need to see him" Atem sighed knowing he can't resist Yami's puppy dog eyes. "Alright, we'll go in a minute" Yami smiled and got his shoes on. The two joined hands before heading out the door and down the hall to the guest room where Yugi was sleeping. Atem unlocked the door and the two headed in to see Yugi awake and staring out the window. Yugi turned to the two and glared at both of them equally. "What do you want?" Yugi said sneering, Yami sighed "I just want to talk""with him?" Yugi said motioning to Atem behind Yami. Yami sighed and turned to face Atem, "can you let us talk alone?" Atem sighed before nodding. "Just call me if you need me" Yami nodded before Atem gave him a quick kiss and headed out the door closing it behind him.

Yami pulled up one of the chairs and sat beside the bed. "You've grown, since I last saw you" Yami said with a small smile "well that tends to happen in years as people get older". Yami winced and sighed "Yugi, I want to explain why I let Atem turn me" Yugi was quiet for a minute before nodding. "Alright fine" Yami smiled before nodding and starting his story staring from when Princess Eva first arrived to the moment when Atem turned him.

Yugi was silent the whole time taking in the information being thrown at him. "If Atem hadn't taken the poison out, I would have died" Yugi's eyes widened "so if he hadn't turned you, you would have died". Yami nodded and went on to tell him about what happened after, about seeing their parents ghosts.

Yugi's eyes widened and he dragged Yami onto the bed. "You saw Mom and Dad? How are they?" Yami chuckled, "well I only really talked to Mother, but she said they both miss us". Yugi nodded "did she look the same?" Yami smiled "she looked like she did when she died". Yugi smiled and tears formed in his eyes, Yami saw them and wiped them away with his thumbs. "Yugi" Yami whispered gently "I missed you these past three years, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, if I had the chance I would go back in time and fight to stay with you". Yugi smiled and threw himself against Yami "I misses you so much" Yugi whispered crying into Yami's shirt. Yami sold and kissed his head through his hair "I missed you to". The two sat like that for a few minutes before they separated.

Yugi smiled "so are you and Atem together?" Yami blushed and avoided his brother's eyes. "Well...I..." Yugi giggled and hugged his brother "it's alright, I won't tell anyone". Yami smiled and nodded "after he turned me, he confessed his feeling for me and I returned those feelings". Yugi smiled and held his brother's hand "I take it he proceeded" Yugi said with a wink holding up Yami's hand with the ring on it. Yami blushed and nodded "now enough about me" he said with a shake of his head, his blush going down. "Tell me about you" Yugi smiled and told Yami about everyone at the camp. Leah and Sean got married a year after Yami was taken. However, Sean was killed before Leah gave birth and forced her into early labour. She had a girl which she named Lillian, Leah died in battle anyway after that.

Atem leaned against the wall as he heard Yami and Yugi giggling from inside the room. A smile grew on his face "what's with the smile?" Heba asked from beside him. Atem smiled "just two brother making up" Heba smiled "you mean Yugi and Yami?" Atem nodded. "It sounds like they've made up for the years they've been separated""I think they'll be just fine" Heba nodded in agreement and headed off. A few minutes later Yami emerged from the room with Yugi behind him. "Ate, can I show Yugi the library?" Atem smiled "I don't see why not, just don't run into Bakura and Marik at the moment" Yami nodded and the two brothers headed off towards the library.

"So who are Bakura and Marik""they age the ones who look like Ryou and Malik" Yugi nodded as he remembered fighting with the two. The two reached the library in no time and entered, Yugi gasped at he many books and shelves. "There are so many" Yami nodded "I've read almost more than half of these books" Yugi's eyes widened. "How?" "spare time, and plenty of it" Yugi looked around with a smile on his face. Yami smiled, he missed seeing his brother's smiling face. "Yugi" Yami called our getting Yugi's attention, "his would you like to live here with me?" Yugi's eyes widened. "Here? At the palace?" Yami nodded a nervous smile on his face "but what about the resistance? Joey? Malik? And Ryou?". Yami grabbed Yugi's hands "they can live here, I can make it so that you can all share a room together". Yugi's gaze fell to the floor "I-I don't know" Yami nodded "we'll think about it, and let me know tomorrow" Yugi nodded.

It was soon dinner and Yugi and Yami headed to the dining room. Once inside they found Atem, Heba, Ootogi, and Honda. Yami sat down next to Atem and received a kiss on the cheek, Yugi sat next to Yami. He had a nervous look on his face as all eyes were on him. Bakura and Marik entered next and instantly glared at the smaller boy sitting next to Yami. Yugi shrunk down in his seat as he knew why they were glaring at him, after all he did attack them yesterday. Yami noticed but kept his eyes on the two vampires as they glared. "What is he doing here?" Bakura said with a hiss, Yami glared "he's with me" Marik was the next to speak "but he"..." Yami interrupted with a harsh glare sent towards the two. "I said, he's with me Marik, drop. the. subject" the two knew better then to test Yami's anger, which was equally as bad as Atem's.

The two vampires kept quiet and sat down at the table. Bakura sat beside Duke, and Marik sat in front of him. Dinner was soon served and the table was alive with chatter. Duke and Honda were talking with each other while feeding each other. Bakura and Marik were taking quietly for a change, but they were also drinking. Again. Atem and Heba were in conversation with each other which left Yami and Yugi. "Yugi? What's wrong?" Yami asked noticing Yugi seemed upset. Yugi shook his head and stood up "I can't" Yugi left the room in a hurry "Yugi!" Yami called ready to chase after him. Atem grabbed his wrist before he could "let him go, he probably just needs some air". "But..." Heba stood up "maybe let me go and talk to him?" Yami sighed but sat down and nodded. Heba left the room heading in the direction Yugi ran off to.

Heba found Yugi in the library. "Yugi?" Heba asked approaching Yugi gently. "Who are you?""I'm Heba, Atem's younger brother" Yugi nodded and allowed Heba to sit beside him. "You seem upset, what troubling you?" Yugi sighed "it's just, that Yami wants me to stay here with him" Heba nodded. "Do you?" Yugi nodded "I do, I haven't seen him for three years""but there's something else, isn't there?". There was a pause before Yugi spoke again "I want to stay with Yami I do, but I have friends back in the resistance group". Heba nodded and smiled gently "well why don't you stay for a while and decide later? I'm sure Atem wouldn't mind" Yugi turned to Heba with a small smile "you think?". Heba nodded "I know he wouldn't mind, especially if Yami were to ask him". From his tone Yugi could hear the hint Heba dropped. "If I know anything about Atem, it's his one weakness, Yami". Heba said with a wink of his eyes.

On his way back to his and Atem's chambers Yami ran into Yugi. He was dragged into the room Yugi was sleeping in. "Yugi? are you okay?" Yugi nodded "I'm fine, I'm sorry about dinner" Yami shook his head "it's alright". Yugi sighed "Yami, do you think you could ask Atem if I could stay for a couple weeks?". Yami's eyes widened "you mean it?" Yugi nodded and was gathered into a hug "I'll ask him, I am his weakness after all". Yugi nodded and the two headed to Atem's study where he currently was.

"Come on Ate, please" Yami asks with the puppy dog eyes. Atem stared back trying not to give in. Heba smiled from his spot beside Atem. Atem gave in when Yami's eyes watered a little bit. "Alright fine, he can stay for 2 weeks" Yami smiled and headed behind Atem's desk. "Thank you" he whispered gently before kissing him on the lips. Atem rolled his eyes as the two brother's left hand on hand. He turned to Heba with a glare "you told Yugi about my weakness didn't you?" Heba smiled and shrugged "I have no idea what you're talking about" Heba left the study closing the door behind him in the process.

Atem sighed.

This was going to be a long two weeks.


	10. Chapter 10

For the next two weeks Yami and Atem were extremely busy. With the wedding coming up in a few days Miss Clara had to do final details on the outfits. She had taken a shining to Yugi as she had to make one for him as well. The court was busy with making sure everything was ready, the council was under strict rules not to bug Atem until after the wedding was over. Seto had planned for a ball to be held after the ceremony, the villagers from the village would attend as would people from other kingdoms.

Yugi had been with Heba when Yami couldn't be with him. The two had grown close and formed a brotherly bond. Yami and Atem were doing cake sampling for the chef to make the cake. Bakura and Marik were making sure that guards would be posted during the ceremony. Speaking of which, over the two weeks Yugi had been here the three had gotten past what happened. Bakura and Marik treated him as they would with Yami.

Yami sighed as he got changed into his wedding outfit The outfit consisted of white pants, a white blouse with a red vest, a white blazer with a gold cloak that wrapped around his collar in gold jewelry. He wore white shoes to match. Around his neck was a small golden ankh instead of the usual leather collar he wore. Yami also wore gold earrings like Atem's but smaller in his ears. The door opened and in popped Mahad, one of the Royal Court members Yami had grown close to. "We're ready for you" Yami nodded "I'll be there in a few minutes" Mahad nodded and left the room. Yami straightened the cloak with a final sigh.

"You look wonderful sweetheart" a voice called out. Yami turned and found his mother and father standing by the dressed. Amara was dressed in a light blue gown with lace sleeves and a white belt. Her hair was curled and tied up in a ponytail with her bangs loose covering her eyes. His father Thomas, was dressed in a pair of black pants, a white blouse, and a black vest with a black tie. "Mother? Father?" Amara smiled "you didn't think we'd miss our son's wedding day now did you?" Yami shook his head.

"Of course not" Amara smiled "look at you, you look like a real prince" Amara turned to Thomas "don't you think Thomas?". Thomas smiled and nodded "you really do son" Amara smiled and tears fell down her cheeks, Thomas rolled his eyes with a smile "you should go, you don't want to be late for your own wedding".

A few minutes later Yami was walking down the aisle towards Atem. The council sat in the first row on the right side. On the left sat all their friends as well as the Royal Court. Yugi sat next to Heba. Atem grasped his hand as he reached the end where Priest Seto stood. Atem was dressed in a pair of black pants, a red blouse, and a black blazer with gold trimming. He wore a dark purple cloak held with gold jewelry. Around his neck was a golden ankh similar to Yami's, his ears has his usual gold earrings. On top of his hair sat is crown. Mahad's apprentice and Atem's friend Mana stood off to side, dressed in a white dress with a golden belt around her waist and a white headband in her hair. She held a white pillow which held two golden rings.

"We are gathered here to celebrate the mating of Emperor Atem Sennen, and Yami Motou" Yami could see the angry faces of the council. It was a known fact that the council hated humans. Which is why they were against Ootogi and Honda mating, and his and Atem's. Yami shook those thoughts out of his head and tuned back into the speech. Seto turned and nodded to Mana who stepped forwards the pillow in her hands. "Atem, do you take Yami to be your husband for eternity""I do" Atem then took one of the rings and slid it onto Yami's finger. Seto turned to Yami "Yami, do you take Atem to be your husband for eternity?" Yami nodded with a smile. "I do" Yami gently took one the rings and slid it onto Atem's finger. Seto nodded "then with these rings you have created a vow that can not be broken, one that is eternal and will live forever with you".

A servant then stepped forwards with a white pillow with gold trimming. On top sat a golden crown much like Atem's. Atem let go of Yami's hands and gently picked the crown up off the pillow. Atem turned back to Yami with a smile "by marrying me you now have the tittle of Emperor, you now have the responsibility of being my husband as faithful ruler of the kingdom alongside me". Atem gently placed the crown on top of Yami's head, it was surprisingly light. The crowd clapped as the two shared a kiss and enjoyed each other's presence.

After the ceremony everyone headed to the ballroom for a party. Music was playing and people were dancing and congratulating the couple. Yugi bounced up and hugged Yami around the waist. "I'm happy for you" Yugi whispered with a smile. Yami smiled and hugged his brother "thank you little one" Yugi groaned "I'm not so little anymore". It was true Yugi was a few inches shorter then Yami. Yami chuckled "of course you aren't". Yugi then hopped off to find Heba and the others.

A new song started and Yami found himself dragged onto the dance floor by Atem. "So, how does it feel to be finally mated?" Yami smiled "well it certainly is different, I mean the ring and the crown make me feel different". Atem chuckled "you'll get used to it eventually" Yami nodded, "what is it? you seem tense". Yami gave a small smile "I guess I'm just nervous about tonight" Atem nodded "I did say there were two parts to the ceremony" Yami nodded and sighed "I know, just go gently on me". Atem could hear the teasing in his voice and chuckled "no promises" he whispered in Yami's ear.

The party soon ended and Atem and Yami left to their chambers. When Yami entered he found the room was dark. Except for the fact that candles were placed around the room, the candles were scented giving the room a nice cinnamon vanilla scent. "When did you...""during the ball I had a couple servants decorated the room" Yami walked around and found the bed sheets had been changed to be crimson red. On the dresser sat a clear bottle with clear liquid inside. Yami's cheeks flushed when he realized what the bottle was. Yami turned and was instantly engaged in a kiss from Atem, he opened his mouth when he felt a tongue run across his bottom lip.

The two separated and Atem took off both of their crowns, necklaces and earrings. He placed them on the dresser and pulled Yami into another kiss pinning him against the wall. Atem's hands travelled up and took off Yami's cloak along with the jewelry that was attached. He dropped the cloak to the floor and proceeded to take off his own cloak. The two separated and Atem pulled Yami towards the bed and pushed him down onto it.

 **~LEMON~**

Atem crawled on top of him and started to unbutton his vest underneath his open blazer. Soon Yami's blazer, vest, and blouse were off and tossed onto the floor. Atem chuckled as Yami's shivered at the cold air. He kissed Yami's neck and moved down towards Yami's nipples. Taking one into his mouth Atem licked and nibbled. Yami moaned and arched into his touch. Atem smirked and moved onto the other one while tweaking the other. Satisfied Atem moved further down and started to undo Yami's pants belt and unbutton them.

Sliding the pants down Yami's legs Atem noticed the bulge in Yami's boxers. Atem chuckled and tossed Yami's pants to the floor. "I see someone's excited" Yami groaned when Atem pulled back. Atem took his blazer and blouse tossing them to the floor. Next he slid off his own pants and boxers. Yami blushed seeing Atem's aroused member. Atem chuckled and slid off Yami's boxers tossing them over his shoulder. Yami shivered as cold air hit his heated member. Atem smirked and locked his lips with Yami, his hand travelled down and grasped Yami's member. Yami gasped but it soon turned into a moan when Atem started to move his hand pumping his member. Yami squirmed and bucked his hips up in a moan.

Atem pulled his hand back gaining a crown from Yami. His hands pinned Yami's hips down and not a moment later took Yami's member into his mouth. Yami gasped at the heat of Atem's mouth and tried to buck up but Atem's hands kept his hips down. Atem gave a hard suck and Yami's moaned leaning his head back and shutting his eyes. Atem alternated between licking and sucking on Yami's member.

Yami's eyes opened when he felt a coil build in his stomach. As Atem continued his pleasure, the coil grew tighter. "A-Ate I'm gonna..." before he could finish the coil inside him snapped when Atem gave a hard and long suck. His seed filled Atem's mouth as Yami moaned and shook. Atem milked Yami's seed and swallowed before pulling back and letting Yami rest. "Ready to move on?" Atem asked grabbing the bottle of lube from the dresser. Yami nodded with a small smile, "alright then, now this may hurt at first but I want you to relax" Yami nodded.

Atem smiled and spread Yami's legs settling between them. He poured the bottles content onto three of his fingers and put it to the side. Atem inserted one slicked finger into Yami's hole, Yami squirmed the new feeling weird to him. Atem inserted another finger and started to scissor the two stretching Yami. Said man, winced at the small pain. Atem frowned "relax Yami" he cooed, Yami nodded and forced his body to relax.

When Atem was sure Yami was ready he added a third finger. This one drew a cry of pain from Yami as he stretched him. Atem shushed him and Yami relaxed enough for Atem to stretch him. Atem's fingers brushed upon a certain spot making Yami moan and relax. Atem smirked and continued to hit that spot.

Atem pulled out his fingers gaining a groan from Yami. Atem chuckled and poured lube onto his member. "Don't worry Yami, you'll get what you want" Atem lined himself up with Yami's entrance. Atem locked eyes with Yami "ready?" Yami nodded and Atem started to push in. Yami cried out in pain and shock, Atem frowned but continued to push in despite the tears in Yami's eyes. Once he was fully inside Atem paused to let Yami adjust. Yami whimpered at the pain in his lower back, but with Atem massaging his back the pain was starting to dull.

Yami rolled his hips which sent a signal to Atem he was ready. Atem pulled out until the tip of his member was still inside, the plunged in. He was going slow as Yami was still in slight pain, Atem shifted and thrusted in hitting Yami's prostate. Yami moaned and bucked his hips. "Ate" he moaned out as Atem continued to hit his prostate on each thrust. Yami could feel the coil tightening again, he wrapped his legs around Atem's waist and wrapped his arms his neck. Their lips met in a kiss as Atem continued to thrust into Yami, hitting his prostate every time. The two separated and Atem's hand wrapped around Yami's member. His thumb ran over the tip and Yami cried out in pleasure.

"Ate" Yami moaned as the coil tightened and then snapped and he spilled his seed onto Atem's hand and on his stomach. Atem moaned as Yami's walls tightened around him drawing his orgasm out. Atem came with a moan of Yami's name, his seed filing Yami's entrance.

 **~End~**

The two stayed like that panting as they rode the waves of their orgasms. Suddenly a weird feeling filled Yami, like he was complete. "What was that?" Yami asked in a hushed tone, Atem smiled "that means that the mating ritual has been complete". Yami smiled and Atem pulled out, Yami winced but soon relaxed feeling tired. "Tired?" Atem asked covering them up with the sheets, Yami nodded and curled up next to Atem. "Go to sleep love, you need it" Yami smiled as Atem kissed his cheek "I love you" he whispered in Yami's ear. "I love you to" Yami whispered back as his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

The next morning Yami woke up to Atem watching him. "How long have you been awake?" Yami asked rubbing his eyes "half an hour". Yami rolled his eyes "and you didn't bother to wake me up," Atem chuckled "you looked so peaceful, and I'd hate to have woken you up". Yami chuckled and their lips met in a kiss, Atem pulled Yami on top of him in a make out session. Yami moaned and ran his fingers through Atem's hair their tongues meeting in a battle of dominance.

A knock at the door interrupted them. "Who is it?" Atem yelled breaking the kiss with Yami and pulling in a nearby robe. "Ootogi" came the answer, Atem opened the door as Yami slipped into the bathroom to take a shower. "What is it?" Atem asked leaning against the door "the council has ordered an emergency meeting and requests your presence". Atem rolled his eyes "of course they have, tell them I'll be there in 5 minutes" Ootogi nodded and left. Atem closed the door and quickly got changed into his clothing he wore for meetings. Which consisted of black pants, a white blouse with a black vest, his cloak and jewelry.

Yami exited the bathroom dressed in a pair of black pants, a dark purple Blouse and a black jacket. "Where are you going?" he asked sitting on the bed, Atem smiled gently "the council called an emergency meeting, and they request my presence there". Yami sighed "of course they do, I thought it was your day off?" Atem nodded "so did I". Atem sighed before heading towards the door "I'll be back later" Yami nodded and Atem left the room heading for the council room. Yami sighed before grabbing his book and slipping on a pair of black shoes and heading for the lounge.

Atem entered the council room and found all ten council members sitting in their chairs. Also in the room was Ootogi, Marik, and Bakura, and a few select guards. "Emperor, please take a seat" James said motioning to Atem's chair. Atem sat down with a sigh "alright, I would like to know why the council has called a meeting on my day off" James nodded "well your majesty, now that you are mated we want to discuss the matters of an heir" Atem growled and stood up. "If that is all that you wish to talk about, then I must decline this meeting and be on my way" another council member stood up " it your majesty" Atem turned and glared. "It would be wise not to test my patience Ushio, or someone might be hurt" the councilmen nodded and Atem left the room. Ootogi, Bakura, and Marik following.

"Yami entered the lounge and found Heba and Yugi sitting on the couch playing chess. He also found Honda sketching in his book. Honda was two weeks pregnant, him and Ootogi were overjoyed when they found out. Yami smiled and sat behind Yugi watching over his shoulder. Yugi was currently winning the game, though Heba wasn't about to give up now. Yugi made another move and smiled "checkmate" Heba groaned and frowned "how do you keep beating me!?" Yugi laughed. "I used to play chess a lot as a kid, I can never beat Yami though". Yami chuckled "he's right" Yugi jumped and turned to face Yami. "Yami!" he called out jumping into his arms.

"A few moments later Bakura, Marik, and Ootogi entered. Ootogi went to sit by Honda's side rubbing his stomach gently. Marik and Bakura found it would be fun to tease Yami. "So Yami, how was it last night?" Bakura said with a smile, Yami blushed "must you two always tease my mate?" came Atem's voice. Yami smiled and was greeted with a kiss when Atem leaned down. Bakura and Marik made gagging noises but sat down and found something to do. Which was apparently rock, paper, scissors.

"That didn't take long" Yami commented as Atem sat down. "It was a waste of my time" Yami frowned "what happened this time?" Atem sighed. "The council wanted to discuss the topic of an heir, now that we're mated" Yami's eyes widened "don't worry I left before they could press the topic, we will discuss the topic of an heir when we're ready". Yami nodded with a smile, a servant entered the lounge and bowed. "Your majesty, a horse is ready for when he's ready to leave" Atem kodddd and dismissed the servant.

A moment later everyone was in the courtyard. Yami hugged his brother with a sad smile "I'll miss you" Yugi smiled "as will I". Yami pulled back from the hug "tell Joey, Ryou, and Malik I said hi?" Yugi nodded "of course". Yami smiled and Yugi climbed onto the horse's back. "Yugi" Atem called out grabbing Yugi's attention "be sure to talk to the others about coming to an agreement". Yugi nodded "I will" Yugi then waved to the others and took off his cape flying behind him as he flew into the forest. Yami smiled knowing that everyone would listen to Yugi and he hoped they would come to an agreement.

Yugi rode into the camp taking his hood off. Joey, Ryou, and Malik were the ones to greet him. "Yugi, oh thank god" Ryou said relief washing over him "we were worried when you didn't return like everyone else did". Yugi frowned "I apologize for that, but I have reason for my absence""it better explain why ya reek of vampire Yug'" Joey said with a frown. Yugi nodded "it does, but I'd lie to tell you in private" the three nodded and followed Yugi in his tent. "So why were you gone so long?" Malik asked sitting down on a chair "well I was captured by the Emperor". Yugi could see their worried faces "relax I'm fine, Yami stepped in before they could hurt me". Joey's eyes widened "Yams was there?" Yugi nodded "he was, but there's another thing".

Yugi was hesitant to tell the three, Ryou could see and put a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "You can tell us Yugi" Yugi nodded and took a breath, "Yami is fine, but he's turned into a vampire and is mated to Emperor Atem". Everyone's eyes widened "WHAT!?" they all shouted making Yugi jump in surprise. "But why would Yami become a vampire? much less the Emperor's mate?" Malik asked sitting up. Yugi then went ahead and explained the story Yami had told him, word for word.

The three took a minute after Yugi was finished, taking in the information. "So Yami had no choice to become one, he would have died had he not" Ryou said with a frown. Yugi nodded "now I need to discuss something else with you" the three nodded and Yugi continued. "Because of Yami and Atem being mated, they wish for a truce between us and them" Yugi could already see the defiance in their eyes. "They want to make this fair on either ends, they'll listen to our demands and in turn we'll listen to theirs, then we'll all work them out so each side is fair" Ryou was the first to speak. "You'll have to give us time to think, this is such short notice for us" Yugi nodded "take all the time you need, when you're ready I'll send word to the Emperor" the three nodded and left the tent.

 _ **Notes:**_  
First of all, this is my first time writing a lemon. So I hope I didn't do to bad of a job on it. I'm sure as I write more I'll grow more used to writing them.

Second of all, I'd like to give the names of the ten council members for future reference. Because they will come up in later chapters. And they will play a role in what happens in the story. So here are the names of the council members:  
James(Head)  
Ushio  
Leonardo  
Kassian  
Killian  
Marcel  
Mortas  
Damon  
Horace  
Mathias

Thirdly, to a guest reviewer who asked what Yami's vampire power was. I'm glad you asked that, because yes Yami will have a power. However, it will not be revealed until later chapters. Trust me when I say this though. It plays a role later in the story.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a few days since the mating ceremony. Yami however, hasn't been feeling well. He had been waking up every morning and having to throw up. Atem had been worried and wanted Yami to visit Isis. Despite Yami telling him it was probably a stomach bug. Atem said otherwise.

It had been a day since Isis had done tests on him. She had confronted him when he was on his way to the lounge. She had told him the results of the testing and what was wrong with him. He was very surprised when he heard the news.

Yami stood on the balcony in his and Atem's room. It was midday and the sun was bright in the sky. Yami's hand slowly travelled down to his stomach where it rested. Arm suddenly wrapped around his waist making him jump at the sudden contact. He leaned back with a content smile as he recognized the warmth. "You look in deep thought" Atem commented going to stand beside Yami and leaning against the balcony. Yami chuckled "yeah I guess I am" Atem smiled "I have a surprise for you" Yami raised an eyebrow. "Is this another one of your surprise balls the Council is making you throw?" Atem chuckled but shook his head "thankfully no". "Then what is it?" Atem smiled "I planned a trip for us to go the falls" Yami's eyes widened "really?".

Atem nodded "but what of the Council? what if they find out?" Atem shook his head. "They won't, they've gone on a business voyage for the day, they'll be back tomorrow" Yami smiled. "If you're sure, when do we leave?""right now if you'd like". Yami nodded "I'd like that" Atem smiled and the two headed down to the courtyard. Two horses had already been prepared one was Yami's horse Midnight and the other was Atem's horse Hika. Isis approached Yami and pulled him to the side while Atem was speaking to Mahad. "Have you told him yet?" Yami shook his head "I haven't, but I will" Isis nodded and handed Yami a small vial "this will help with the travel sickness". Yami nodded and put the vial in his pocket and headed over to his horse.

Mai was coming along with them but she would be staying with the horses and keeping guard from a distance while Yami and Atem enjoyed the falls.

While Atem wasn't looking Yami quickly drank the vial Isis gave him. He stomach stopped churning and he quickly shoved the vial away as Atem turned back.

hey soon arrived at the falls in no time. Atem helped Yami off his horse and grabbed the basket from Mai. The woman climbs off her horse and sat down in the grass while the horses ate the fresh grass. Atem led Yami towards the falls and set the basket down. Taking off his shoes Yami stepped into the cool water sighing in relief as the water helped with his sore feet. Atem joined him taking his shoes off as well.

Yami jumped as arms wrapped around his waist and a head laid on his shoulder, he soon relaxed remembering it was Atem. They stood watching the falls as they fell and crashed into the pool beneath. Rainbows danced off the falls as the sun beat down from the sky.

Atem pulled away a moment later with a frown "you smell different". Yami was confused "smell?" Atem nodded "vampires have this sense that allows them to smell different things on people". Yami nodded slowly "you don't smell like you normally do" Yami frowned hoping Atem wouldn't notice.

It was silent before Atem spoke again.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?"

Yami's eyes widened before he nodded. "I am" Atem suddenly wrapped his arms around his waist and spun him around. As he was placed down Atem had a smile on his face "why didn't you tell me?" Yami frowned. "I wanted to believe me, but you were so stressed with everything, I didn't want to put another thing to stress you out on your shoulders" Atem smiled gently and placed a hand on his cheek. "I care about you, probably more than my work, I would throw it all away for you in a heartbeat" Yami blushed "what we've created is a symbol of our love, and it's a wonderful thing". Yami smiled "so you're not angry I didn't tell you?" Atem shook his head "I could never be mad at you" Yami smiled and the two shared a kiss.

"You know you never told me what was in the basket" Yami said with a smile which Atem returned. "Well it was supposed to be a present for something else""and what would that be?" Atem smiled "well today is the day when we first met". It clicked in Yami's head and he let out a laugh "so it is" Atem nodded "but I guess it can celebrate this as well" he led Yami over to the basket.

Picking up the small basket he placed it in Yami's arms. The two sat down and Yami went to open it up. He gasped when he saw what was inside, he pulled out a gold bracelet with a white gem. "What is it?" Atem grabbed it from his hands and attached it to his wrist "well everyone in the Court and in the Council including myself is curious as to what your powers are""powers?". Atem nodded "powers, like with mine I can create swords out of thin air, I can control people's minds, and I can freeze time".

Yami nodded staring at the gem "so why the plain white gem?""the gem when you find your powers will change colours to represent what you have". Atem pulled out his own bracelet and showed Yami his "see how mine is grey blue, and yellow?" Yami nodded.

"The grey represents the swords, the blue represents time freezing and the yellow represents control over minds" Yami smiled "when will I get my powers?". Atem shrugged "no one really knows when they will get theirs, I got mine when I have 5, Heba got his when he was 8""so it's different for everyone?" Atem nodded. "Mahad wants to help you find yours, Mana is also looking for hers so you two will be training together" Yami nodded but a thought crossed his mind.

"What about the baby?""luckily the tests are mostly searching your mind to find what lies deep beneath" Yami nodded "so it won't harm the baby?". Atem shook his head "well considering my mother found her powers pregnant with me, I'd say it won't harm our child". Yami smiled "I don't know Ate, you seem kind of off" Atem smirked "you really shouldn't have said that". Before Yami knew it he was grabbed around the waist and set on Atem's lap. He squirmed and laughed as Atem's fingers danced across his sides and stomach.

"After a while of sitting by the falls and playing in the water the two lovers decided to head home. Yami's stomach churned as he got on the horse, luckily he still had formula in the vial for the ride home.

Once back at the palace they were greeted with a pale looking Heba and Ootogi. "Heba? what's wrong?" Atem asked helping Yami off the horse. Heba smiled nervously "the council arrived back a day earlier" Ootogi nodded from beside Heba "they're pretty angry that you left the palace". Atem rolled his eyes "of course they are, when aren't they?" Heba gave a small smile "that's not the only reason they're upset".

Atem frowned "now what?""shortly after you left Yugi and three of his friends showed up" Yami's eyes lit up "Yugi's here?" Ootogi nodded "they're in the lounge". Atem could see Yami wanted to see his brother and smiled placing a hand on his shoulder "why don't you go see Yugi? I'm sure he'd be happy to see you" Yami nodded and headed into the palace.

"Now then let's see about the council"

Yami entered the lounge and didn't get a chance to glance up before he was engulfed in a hug. "Yami!" the person hugging him cried out burying their face in the jacket he was wearing. Yami recognized that voice anywhere. "How are you Yugi?" Yugi pulled away and glanced up his eyes lit with happiness. Yami smiled "how much sugar have you had today?" Yugi frowned "I haven't had any, I'm just happy to see you". Yugi gave him another hug and then deprecated moving to sit on the couch.

Yami glanced up and took notice of three familiar faces. Before he knew it he was jumped on by the three and sent crashing to the ground. "Joey? Ryou? Malik?" the three sat up and got off Yami "we missed you" the three said at the same time. Yami smiled and gave a small chuckle "you three haven't changed, except for the fact that you got taller". Joey smiled "all except Yug' of course" Yugi gave a cry "well excuse me for having the short gene in the Motou family". Yami smiled and the four got off the ground, "I expected Yugi to be here, but I didn't expect you three to be here".

Ryou smiled "well we are the leaders of the group" confusion lit Yami's face. "I thought Yugi was?" Yugi nodded "I'm just the main leader, Joey is co-leader, and Ryou and Malik share the title of First Lieutenant's". Yami nodded in understanding "different from when I was leader". The room went silent as Yami trailed off, Ryou placed a hand on Yami's shoulder "you'll always be our leader Yami". They gathered Yami in a hug, Yugi joining as well. Malik smiled "we never went one day without thinking of you". Joey nodded with a serious look "so what exactly happened when you were taken" Yami let out a sigh "you might want to take a seat, it's a little bit a long story".

Yami settled on the couch with a pillow behind him. Yugi settled beside him curled up against him. Joey, Ryou, and Malik sat in front of him. Joey sat beside Yami, Ryou and Malik on the bean bag chairs dragged from the wall to be in front of the couch.

Yami took a breath and then started his story. The same way he told Yugi when they met the first time. Except the extra information.

After Yami finished everyone was quiet. The three had heard the story from Yugi, but there was more of an emotion given when told from Yami. "So Yugi wasn't kidding when he told us" Malik said with a frown. Yami nodded "there's more, but I can't tell you yet" all four pouted "why not?" Yami smiled. "That is something that everyone needs to hear" the four rolled their eyes and Yugi cuddled closer into Yami's side. Yami squeaked and jumped, Yugi pulled back with a smile. The other three had smiles on their face as well. "I see you're still ticklish Yami" Joey said with a smile, Yami shook his head and crossed his arms "I have no idea what you're talking about".

Yugi smiled and grabbed Yami's sides making the elder yelp and jump away from Yugi's fingers. Joey lunged and squeezed the other side of Yami's side. Ryou and Malik worked on his lower body. His knees especially. Yami squeaked and squirmed letting out laughs and giggles as Joey and Yugi attacked his sides.

Atem and the others walked in a moment later. Only to find Yami being tickle tortured by his younger brother, and his three friends. Atem smiled "alright you four I think Yami's had enough" the four released Yami who fell back with flushed cheeks. "Didn't know you were ticklish Yami" Bakura said with a smile, one Yami recognized all to well. He sent a glare Bakura's where sending one to Marik as well who started snickering. "Shut the hell up Bakura!" Yami cursed crossing his arms and putting a pout present on his face.

Atem chuckled and sat beside Yami on the couch. "I want to show you something" Atem said quietly, "okay what?".

 _ **Can You Hear Me?**_

Yami jumped in surprise at the voice in his head. He turned to Atem and noticed his eyes were clouded over and glassy.

 _Ate? Is that you?_

Atem sent a chuckle.

 ** _Yes, love it is_**

 _How?_

 _ **Because of the mating, a link has been created between our two minds. Which allows communication non-verbally.**_

Yami smiled.

They were brought out of their thoughts when Heba chuckled. "I see you've shown Yami the mind link Atem" Yugi and the other three turned to Heba confused. "Mind link?" Heba nodded "when two vampires are mated, there's a link created between their two minds which allows communication others can't hear".

Meanwhile Bakura and Marik weren't listening. They were too busy staring at their look allies. Atem noticed and chuckled "perhaps we should do introductions before we do anything else". Yugi nodded in agreement, he pointed to Ryou first, then Malik, then finally Joey. "Everyone this is Ryou" Ryou gave a small wave and a timid smile, "Malik" Malik gave a wave and a kind smile, "and Joey" Joey gave a wide toothy grin which made Yugi rolled his eyes.

Atem pointed out all the vampires in the room. "This is Bakura, Marik, and Ootogi" Yami smiled "and this is Honda, Ootogi's human mate".

After introductions were finished dinner was served. The group headed into he dining room where the council, and the court were already seated. The council had their own table, while the court sat at the main table. Yami and Atem sat down in their usual spots as did Bakura, Marik, Ootogi, and Honda. Yugi sat next to Yami waving to the ones he remembered meeting from the court. Yami turned and noticed the other three were nervous to sit down. "You don't have to worry, the court is kind and won't hurt you" 'the council on the other hand' Yami thought with a frown.

Halfway through dinner Atem stood up clinking his glass gathering everyone's attention. He sent Yami a smiled and Yami groaned "oh here it comes" Yugi turned to Yami confused. But Yami just sent him a reassuring smile. "Everyone, I have some exciting news to share" Yami flushed knowing what it was about. "Recently it has come to my attention, that we are in need of an heir" the council smiled knowing Atem had given into their demands of a harem girl to give the heir. "And I'm proud to announce that we are no longer in need of one" the council's smiles fell, this has not gone according to their plans.

Atem pulled Yami out of his chair and wrapped a hand around his waist. His other reaching to rest on Yami's stomach where his child would be. "For my mate Yami, has recently discovered he is pregnant with my child" one council member stood up "this is absurd, your majesty you must be joking" Atem glared "are you saying my mate has been with another?" the councilmen known as Killian shook his head. "N-no your majesty but...""then sit down and shut you mouth or I'll shut it for you" Atem growled out his eyes glowing red in anger. Killian nodded and sat down his cheeks flush pink in embarrassment.

Yami sighed as he lay on the bed. Atem was in the shower and he was bored. He was also tired. Yami closed his eyes and relaxed for a few moments. He was already dressed in his pyjamas so he didn't have to get off the bed. He felt weight on the bed and opened his eyes only to be met with crimson orbs. "You look tired" Atem said with a smile, Yami nodded with a yawn and cuddled up to Atem. "I am" Atem smiled and covered them with the blanket. "You're not going to be like those clingy pregnant ladies are you" Yami let out a tired chuckle "if I were to be, you would put up with it". Atem smiled and nodded "I would".

Yami closed his eyes and soon fell asleep his chest rising and falling slowly. Atem smiled and kissed his forehead "goodnight love". He let his hand rest on Yami's stomach and rubbed it gently "and goodnight to you my baby".

* * *

Authors Note:

I am so sorry for the long wait. I was dealing with a writers block, plus school and other family related stuff got in the way. But here's chapter 11.

:)


	12. Chapter 12

The next day Atem was in a meeting with Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Joey. Yami was with Heba walking around the palace. "How do you think the meetings going?" Yami asked as they entered the gardens, Heba shrugged "who knows, but hopefully it's a step closer to peace". The two sat down next to the fountain and listened to the peaceful sounds of the gardens. "How have you been? I mean with the morning sickness and all" Yami winced remembering this morning.

"That's the part I hate most about this" Heba smiled "at least at the end it will be all worth it". Yami smiled and nodded "I can't wait for when I get to hold her""her?" Heba asked with a raised eyebrow. Yami nodded "I'm convinced it's a girl, but Ate says since the baby is kicking so much that it's a boy". Heba laughed "already arguing about genders" Yami glared "it's not my fault, it's the hormones".

An hour later Atem and Yugi entered the gardens. Behind them was Ryou, Joey, and Malik. Atem sat next to Yami while Yugi sat next to Heba. Joey, Ryou, and Malik sat in front of the four the seven of them forming a semicircle. "How was the meeting?" Yami asked as Atem pecked his cheek. "Well we found out through Seto that making the treaty will take months" Yugi said with a crown "8 months to be exact" Ryou added. Yami turned to Atem "so by the time the treaty's made, our child will be born" Atem nodded "which means an even bigger celebration". Yami groaned "that means another huge ass party" Yugi and Heba giggled remembering how Yami was during the wedding party.

By the time it was night Yami was exhausted. He was tired, sore, stressed. And having a strange craving for ice cream with kiwi and chocolate sauce. "Ate" he wined trying to grab his mates attention, said man was taking off his jewelry. "What is it Yami?" Atem asked not turning and starting to take his earrings out of his ears. "I'm hungry" Atem froze and turned one earring out already. "How can you be hungry after all you ate at dinner?" Yami pouted "but Ate" Atem sighed as he pulled out his other earring. "Alright, what do you want?" Yami lit up and smiled "ice cream with kiwi and chocolate sauce".

Atem sighed and exited the bedroom towards the kitchen. Yami sighed 'he's already stressed enough, I shouldn't have to make him do stuff for me'. Atem returned shortly with Yami's ice cream, he held out the bowl to Yami who took it without a smile. Atem noticed and sat on the bed in front of him "what's wrong?" Yami sighed "I'm sorry""for what?". Yami put the bowl on his lap and the spoon on the bed. "For making you more stressed, I can tell you already are, I shouldn't have you do stuff for me just because I'm pregnant" Atem smiled gently "hey, I don't mind, I'd do anything to make you happy" Yami smiled back "you sure?" Atem nodded "I'm sure".

The two soon changed for bed and a servant came and took Yami's empty bowl.

Yami tossed and turned as a nightmare plagued his dreams.

 _"Yami honey you need you breath and push" Yami shook his head and clenched his hand which Yugi held. "I can't, she can't come now""Yami I know it's stressful right now but you have to push". Yugi squeezed his hand gently "Yami you have to do this now, even if he isn't here"._

 _Yami shook his head "he wouldn't come anyways, he hates me". Yugi frowned "Yami please, don't let your child die, you need to push!" he shouted. Blood started coming out of Yami's body and started staining the bed sheets. Yami screamed as a new pain hit him "oh my god, Yugi get me a knife now!"._

Yami awoke with a start. Cold sweat clung to him. He was shaking and breathing heavily. He turned to Atem who was still fast asleep on his side of the bed. Yami sighed shakily and grabbed a thin jacket from the chair which he wore earlier and headed towards the balcony. Egypt was colder at night, Yami shivered as a gust of wind blew towards him. He was still shaken from his dream. Why were there explosions? Why was there the sound of swords clashing? Why were their guns being shot? Who was _he_? He had so many other questions, ones he didn't have the answers for.

Atem woke up being pulled out sleep by something in the mind link. Yami. He could sense Yami's stress and fear. He turned over to find Yami wasn't in bed where he usually lay. Sitting up Atem looked around and found Yami on the balcony. Pulling on a jacket Atem headed to the balcony and went to stand beside Yami. "What are you doing up so late?" Yami jumped at the sudden voice, he smiled seeing it was his mate.

"Just needed some air" Yami said lying through his teeth. "Yami, I can sense your fear and stress" he placed a gentle hand on Yami's shoulder "what's wrong?" Yami sighed before he started to tell Atem of his dream.

"I don't know what it means Ate, I'm worried for what might happen to our child""hey" Atem interrupted. "Everything is going to be alright""you promise?" Atem smiled "I promise". Atem started to lead his mate back to the bedroom "now you should get some rest, tomorrow your first day with Mahad starts". Yami smiled "I almost forgot about that".

"That's it Yami, now just relax and focus on what you see in your mind" Mahad said in a gently tone. Mana was nowhere to be found so Mahad just started the lesson without her. Yami had his eyes closed and sat cross legged on a rug setup on the floor. His bracelet was attached to his wrist with still a plain white gem. "Now what do you see?"

Yami furrowed his eyebrows "I see nothing, just darkness""try focusing more closely" Mahad said gently. Yami tried to find the colors Mahad described to him earlier but no luck. Yami groaned and opened his eyes "it's no use I just can't find them" Mahad smiled "it takes time Yami, you'll get it". Suddenly the doors slammed opened and in ran Mana out of breath "sorry I'm late!" she called collapsing to the floor beside Yami. "I was helping Isis in the medical room" Mahad sighed "Yami you can go, unless you wish to have me repeat the lesson?" Yami shook his head "I'll be going".

Yami entered the lounge to find Marik, and Bakura laying face down on the couch. "What's with you two?" he asked sitting on one of the bean bag chairs "Atem's in another meeting with Yugi, Joey, Ryou, and Malik so those two have nothing to do" Ootogi said from beside Honda. Yami rolled his eyes with a sigh "but now that you're here..." Bakura started to stay but Yami cut him off. "Even think about it and I will end you" he growled his hormones taking over. "Remind me never to mess with a pregnant Yami" Marik said with a smile.

Heba entered the lounge and sat down on a bean bag chair beside Yami. A smile present on his face. "What's with the smile?" Yami asked curiously "he's just happy cause he finally found a girlfriend" Bakura said with a grin. Heba blushed and Yami smiled "a girlfriend huh? does Atem know?" Heba blushed darker "not yet, I'll tell him though". Honda smiled "I think it's sweet Heba, you finally found someone you love" Yami nodded with a smile "I agree".

Honda stood up to grab a book from the shelf but suddenly gasped in pain. Ootogi was at his side in an instant "what's wrong?". Honda grimaced "I think-my water just broke" Ootogi's eyes widened "Heba go warn Isis that we're coming" Heba nodded and ran from the room. Ootogi picked up Honda and exited the room with Yami close behind followed by Bakura and Marik.

As soon as they reached the medical room Isis pushed Ootogi out of the room. All four sat down on chairs outside waiting.

An hour passed and soon Atem and the others arrived. "We just heard, how long has he been in there?""an hour and a half" Ootogi said clearly stressed. Yami placed a hand on his shoulder "I'm sure everything's alright Ootogi""but it's a month early, what if something goes wrong?". Yami frowned "you just have to hope for the best" Ootogi nodded with a small smile.

A couple hours later Isis exited the room and Ootogi stood up. "How is he?" Isis smiled "Honda is fine, tired, but he's alright" Ootogi breathed a sigh of relief. "As is your child""can I?" Isis nodded and Ootogi entered the room. "What did they have?" Yami asked curiosity present on his face "a little boy" Isis said with a smile and walked off.

An hour later everyone had visited Honda and Ootogi in their bed chambers. Honda was sitting up with their son drinking milk from a bottle. Ootogi was sitting beside him watching his son with a smile on his face. "What's his name?" Yami asked watching the baby in Honda's arms "Anthony Taylor" Ootogi replied making eye contact with Yami. "After your father?" Atem asked placing a hand around Yami's waist, Ootogi nodded "Honda seemed to think it fit him, so we agreed on Anthony Taylor".

After everyone disbanded and went on with their day Yami and Yugi were walking around. "So how have you been with the baby?" Yugi asked breaking the silence "to be honest, I've been a mix of both good and bad. I mean with the morning sickness and all" Yugi nodded. "And Atem?" Yami smiled "well he's been busy lately, but when he's not he won't let me out of his sight". Yugi giggled "and he was worried about you being all nervous and stuff" Yami cracked a laugh "it seems as though it's the other way around".

At dinner everyone seemed more relaxed. Ryou, Malik, and Joey were talking to the others as if they've known them for a long time. Ryou was talking to Bakura, Malik was talking to Marik and Joey was taking to Seto. Which was surprising since Seto didn't really talk to anyone in the first place, unless he really needed to. Yugi was talking to Heba who was sitting beside him, the two were smiling and giggling in such similar ways that they seemed like brothers.

Yami turned to Atem who was focused on his dinner instead of conversations. "What is it?" Atem lifted his head and smiled gently grabbing Yami's hand in his own "nothing, just tired". Yami could see right through that smile, he knew something was wrong.

However Atem was prideful. He didn't like it when people saw how weak he was. He hid his emotions from the world, even from Heba. That is until Yami came along, he started to break the walls Atem put around his heart. Yami started to make Atem care for those in his life, he would talk to Heba and the others more often than he would before.

Yami smiled back and then continued eating his dinner while listening to Yugi and Heba talk.

After dinner Yami and Atem were in their chambers. Atem was sitting at the table while Yami was laying on the bed. His eyes were drooping and he felt like he could fall asleep any moment. Atem glanced over and chuckled seeing Yami battle himself for sleep. Putting the folder down he headed to the bed and kneeled in front of Yami. "You should rest love, you'll need it" Yami smiled "you should rest to" Atem laughed "I will, but I need to sort these last few papers first". Yami nodded and Atem started to run his hands through Yami's hair.

Soon Yami fell asleep and Atem covered him with the blankets. Heading back to the table Atem quickly sorted the last few papers he needed to. Closing the folder Atem got changed for bed and climbed into bed beside Yami. Blowing out the candle on the bedside table the only light coming from the moon in the clear sky. Yami turned to face him and cuddled up to him, something he had been doing a lot lately. Atem just blamed it on the pregnancy hormones.

"James we must do something, we can't let that halfling ruin our plans" a councilmen said with a sneer. James nodded "I agree, ever since those two mates Emperor Atem's been changing rules to fit his mates needs for everyone". Ushio growled "we should have killed him when we had the chance" James nodded "I agree, but we need a plan if we want to end things". A councilmen by the name of Killian raised his hand "what if we bring in someone to rip those two apart?""like who?". Another councilmen raised his hand with a confident smile "I know exactly who to call in".

James nodded "alright Marcel, I'll give you three days to call in your person if not I have another person in mind". Marcel nodded "I'm sure she'll agree"./span/p


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note:

I apologize for waiting so long to post a chapter. I have had a lot going on in my life with summer vacation ending, family visits, and school work. I was occupied for a while. Anyways, enjoy the chapter! Chapter 14 is in the works as we speak and is about 1/4 way done. Anyways, enjoy! :)

* * *

It had been a month since the negotiations started between the humans and the vampires. The treaty was well on its way to being completed. It had also been a month since Yami announced his pregnancy. He was now a month and two weeks and hating every second of it. He didn't like waking up with morning sickness still, he didn't like how crappy he felt every day.

He especially didn't like how his emotions were rolled almost like someone rolling a dice and his moods being on whatever side was landed on.

He just wanted it to be over so he could hold his daughter in his arms. This was an ongoing debate between him and Atem. Atem was convinced it was a boy by how hard it kicks, Yami was convinced it was a girl and was a fighter like her mother is. In the end the two could care less about what it ends up being, as long as their child is healthy and well.

"Well Yami, looks like everything's just fine, any pain you're feeling?" Isis said with a smile. "If by pain you mean the back aches I get than yes" Isis chuckled "well I'm afraid the best I can do to help with that is to say to rest when you can". Yami smiled "with Ate around I'm sure I'll be resting more than I'd like to be" Isis nodded and smiled. "Well than I'll see you in two weeks, if anything happens let me know" Yami nodded and stood up exiting the medical room.

As Yami walked the halls he walked into Atem and Yugi who were just exiting the meeting room. "What a way to run into each other huh?" Yami rolled his eyes "I thought the meeting wasn't over for another hour". Atem smiled "yes well there is a lot of stuff we need to cover, and we all could use a break". Yugi nodded and hugged his brother weary of his stomach. The three headed towards the gardens where everyone seemed to be sitting already.

"Surprised you got Bakura and Marik to get outside" Yami said sending a smirk towards the two and ignoring the glares. Heba chuckled "Malik and Ryou convinced them somehow" the two mentioned blushed and avoided eye contact with anyone.

Yami recognized that look. He would wear it himself before him and Atem were together. Yugi also seemed to noticed and burst out laughter, everyone joining in after. "Seriously though you two, I can see that look on your faces" Yugi said with a smirk. At their confused faces Yugi chuckled and pointed to Joey "it's the same face Joey gives when Seto's in the room". Joey blushed scarlet from his spot beside Seto, Yami laughed "reminder to everyone, don't give Yugi any of your secrets, he will sing like a songbird when the times right".

Malik rolled his eyes "no kidding, he did that with Joey when he had a crush on Hadley that one year". Joey blushed and turned to Malik "MALIK!" everyone burst out laughing.

The very next day Ryou and Bakura announced they were dating. Which Yami wasn't really surprised at, after all Bakura had developed a crush for Ryou since day one. Yugi was thrilled and was already seeking to be making plans for a wedding. This was typical of Yugi, whenever someone in the resistance group was getting married he would be the first one to help with planning. 'Guess he gets it from mom' Yami thought with a smile.

The baby must have sensed the happiness from it's mother. It sent a sharp kick to Yami's side making him grimace in slight pain. Atem was at his side in an instant "you alright?""yeah I'm fine" Yami replied forcing a smile. Atem sighed "Yami, I can sense your pain through the link we have" Yami nodded "right I almost forgot about that". Atem chuckled and wrapped an arm around Yami's waist bringing him closer.

 _ **Well maybe we can escape to the bedroom, lock the door, and never come out again**_

Yami blushed and turned his head away from Atem.

 _Ate, you shouldn't say things like that_

Atem chuckled.

 ** _And why not?_**

 _Because that's not just something you start talking about, especially around everyone_

 _ **It's not like they can hear us**_

Yami was about the answer be Bakura cut in. "Oi! we may not be able to hear you guys, but we can see the signs" Yami blushed and Atem sighed. "Very well then, we'll take our leave" Atem kneeled down and picked up Yami, one hand under his knees and one around his back. Yami blushed and hid his face in Atem's shoulder, trying to block out the snickers from Bakura and Marik.

Atem carried Yami out the room bidding his farewells to them. Ignoring the looks from servants and guards Atem continued down the halls. They soon reached the bedroom and Yami was tossed gently onto the bed while Atem locked the door. Atem crawled on top of Yami making the younger blush.

"I could always make you blush so easily" Atem said with a smirk. Yami's blush intensified dusting his cheeks with a bright red. Atem chuckled and rolled off his mate and pulled him closer and wrapped an arm around his waist. Yami yawned and curled up into his side.

"You're feel hot Yami" Yami hummed and curled up tighter "no I'm not I'm cold" Atem frowned. He pressed a hand to Yami's forehead and pulled back "you're forehead's boiling" Yami groaned as Atem's cool hand felt nice against his forehead.

Atem picked him up and exited their bedroom "where are we going?""we're going to see Isis, maybe she has an answer for this". Yami just nodded dazed and laid his head against Atem's chest and laid an arm over his stomach.

"Atem" Atem turned to find Bakura, Marik, and Ootogj standing there with concerned looks. "What is it?" Atem asked a bit annoyed "the Council needs to see you right away, they say it's important" Bakura said with a roll of his eyes. Atem rolled his eyes. "Can't they wait? Yami seems to be burning a fever" Ootogi shook his head "they say they can't wait" Atem sighed.

"We'll take Yami to Isis" Marik said stepping closer to Atem to take Yami. Atem looked unsure but sighed and nodded. He gently handed Yami into Marik's arms since he was the strongest out of the three. Gently brushing his bangs out of Yami's flushed face he pressed a kiss to Yami's cheek. Though asleep Yami was aware of Atem's presence.

Through their link Atem spoke to Yami gently.

 ** _I'll be back soon_**

 _Where are you going?_

 ** _The Council needs me. They say it's 'important'._**

 _Hurry back?_

 ** _Of course. Bakura, Marik, and Ootogi will be with you. They'll take you to Isis in my place._**

 _Alright. I love you._

 _ **I love you to, love.**_

Atem headed away while the four headed to Isis.

They entered Isis's office only to find her with a woman. She had pale skin, blonde hair that she tied in a high ponytail and red eyes. She was dressed in a red of the shoulder dress with elbow length sleeves. Around her neck was a gold necklace. Around her waist was a bronze metal belt.

Isis glanced up at them, she noticed Yami and her eyes widened. She stood up and ran over "what happened?" she asked as Marik laid Yami down on the bed. "Atem said they went to lay down and Yami felt very warm to him" Isis nodded. She placed a hand on Yami's forehead and pulled back a moment later with a frown "he does feel hot, Bakura can you get me a cold welt cloth?" Bakura nodded and headed off.

The woman from before stood behind Isis concerned "Miss Isis is there anything I can do to help?" Isis nodded "can you get me my bag of medicines?" the woman nodded. Marik watched her leave "who's that?""my new assistant Alana". Isis pulled off Yami's jacket and told Ootogi to pull off Yami's boots and socks.

"Marik can you get my book on my desk in my office?" Marik nodded and headed off. Bakura returned a moment later with a cold cloth and handed it to Isis, who folded it and placed it over Yami's forehead. Yami's eyes squeezed for a moment before they opened meekly and he caught gazes with Isis.

She smiled gently and rubbed his arm "how do you feel Yami?""like I got run over by a stampede of horses". Isis chuckled "well one thing is for sure, you have a high fever and something in your system is making it difficult for you to get the nutrients you need". Yami's eyes widened "what about the baby?" Isis smiled "your child it just fine, we just have to keep an eye on you and the baby for a while, until your fever dies down".

Isis frowned and held a hand to her chin "but in all my years of being a healer here, I've helped many through pregnancies and I've never seen or heard of this happening during a pregnancy" Yami frowned. "What does that mean?""it means I'll have to do some research into this, while we wait for your fever to go down". Yami nodded and let out a sigh.

Alana returned with Isis's medicine bag. Isis dug around and pulled out a vial of medicine. She turned to Yami with a small smile "this may taste bad, but trust me it works". She grabbed a spoon and poured the medicine on it. She held it to Yami's lips who refused to open his mouth.

Isis gave a small glare "Yami, you will take this medicine or so help me I will get the boys to hold you down and force your mouth open to give you this medicine" Yami's eyes widened. As did Bakura's, Marik's, and Ootogi's.

Yami reluctantly opened his mouth and Isis put the spoon in and titled it so the medicine went it. Yami swallowed and shivered at the taste. Isis chuckled "I did say it did taste bad" Yami shivered again and Ootogi pulled a blanket over his shivering form. Isis handed her bag back to Alana who took it back into her office.

Atem walked out of the Council room annoyance written in his face. He was seriously done with the Council. They wanted to talk with him and his and Yami's baby. They were worried that their child would not be a pure blood due to Yami being turned not born a vampire.

"Your Majesty!" a voice he recognized as Mahad's called out. Atem turned with a smile "Mahad, what can I help you with?""well Yami didn't show up to his practice this afternoon". Atem nodded "yes, unfortunately Yami has fallen ill and is resting with Isis at the moment" Mahad nodded concern on his face "I see, well I hope he recovers soon, so that he can get back on track with his lessons" Atem nodded in agreement. "I agree, I am eager to know what powers Yami will have""well I should head back and see what mess Mana has made while I was away" Atem smiled and bid his friend farewell before heading to Isis's office.

Yami awake several hours later and found Atem reading a book beside his bed. Yami went to sit up which caught Atem's eye, he put the book down and placed a gentle hand on his back helping Yami sit up. "How do you feel?""a bit better than I did before" Atem smiled "that's good to hear, you know Mahad was worried when you didn't show up to your lesson today".

: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Yami's eyes widened "I completely forgot" Atem chuckled "relax love, I explained to Mahad the situation and he said you'll resume lessons when you're better". Yami nodded and sighed, he placed a hand on his ever growing stomach.

An hour later Isis came by to check on Yami. Her assistant Alana was beside her."Well your fever has broken, and the medicine I gave you earlier has seemed to take effect" Isis turned to Atem "make sure he stays rested and keep a cool cloth on his forehead to cool him down. His fever has broken but he still needs to be kept cool for the temperature to go down" Atem nodded.

As Isis turned to leave Yami's voice stopped her "Isis" Isis turned back with a smile "before you ask Yami, yes your child is fine, they're a fighter alright" Yami sighed in relief and nodded.

As soon as Yami was ready the two walked out of the medical room and headed towards the bedroom. As they passed the grandfather clock in the hallway Atem's eyes widened. "Ate? what is it?" Atem sighed "I completely forgot, I made a meeting with Yugi, Ryou, and Malik for the treaty". Yami smiled and placed a hand on his mate's shoulder "you should go then, wouldn't want to keep them waiting""but..." Yami shook his head "I'll be fine Ate, the bedroom is just down the hall".

Atem went to protest but Yami stopped him "Atem Harold Sennen you go to that meeting or so help me I will vanish you to the couch in the lounge for the rest of my pregnancy" Atem's eyes widened before he chuckled nervously. "Fine, I'll see you soon then" Yami smiled "that's better" Atem smiled and placed a kiss on Yami's forehead and walked down the hallway the way they came to the meeting room.

When Yami walked into the bedroom his eyes widened when he saw a woman sitting on the bed. She had dark orange hair that fell to her shoulders, half of it was tied into a bun and the other half fell in waves. She was pale and had purple eyes with light purple eye shadow on her lids. The woman was dressed in a blue dress with sheer blue off the shoulder sleeves. Over her dress was a sheer blue covering with gold detail on the bottom. Her dress was also covered in small blue crystals that shine in the light. Around her neck was a gold choker with a blue gem, she had gold teardrop earrings in her ears, gold cuffs on her wrists, and a dark blue rose in her hair.

Yami also noted that she had clear wings that sparkles in the sun on her back. The woman smiled "hello Yami, we meet at last" Yami closed the door confused. "I'm sorry, who are you" the woman chuckled "my apologies, my name is Angelica, and I'm the fairy assigned to you".

Yami sat on the couch staring at the woman. "Fairy? those exist?" Angelica nodded. "They do indeed" she stood up and folded her wings away. "You have great power within you Yami, power that when you were turned was put inside of you by the emperor and has been evolving inside you" Yami nodded "that would be what made you run a fever earlier, the power is trying to come out but you haven't learned how to harness it yet".

"I'm also here on behalf of Mahad, he has become busy as of lately and has asked my master if I could step in and teach you your power, and how to control it""and can you?". Angelica nodded "I can indeed, the way I teach it you can learn how in 2 weeks time, and without harming your child". Yami nodded "I see, and what exactly would your purpose be? you did say that you were assigned to me". Angelica nodded "yes, see a fairy's job is to watch over their charge, make sure they are kept safe" Yami nodded in understanding. "When do we begin?".


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everyone, been a while since I updated this story.

And I apologize for that, I've been extremely busy. This year is my graduating year so I've been caught with everyone dealing with that, plus my schools musical of Annir Jr. was going on with rehearsals and the shows I was very busy with that. Along the way, I was balancing Yearbook for school because I write the articles for the pages, and I'm the only writer so that's stressful. There's a whole list of reasons why I was so busy but I won't give you the full list cause it's a lot.

Anyways besides that, Chapter 14 is in the works and is halfway done already. Should be posted at some point this month if not then early next month. I apologize for the long wait, but patience is a virtue as they say.

~Mystic


	15. Chapter 15

2 weeks later Atem was sitting in the meeting room with Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Joey. Seto was beside him writing down what the treaty was to include. "So as long as we don't kill any of your kind, you'll do the same?" Yugi asked Atem who nodded in response. "That's right, and if any of my vampires attack a human they will be dealt with severely, we've all worked to hard for an accident like that to happen and break the treaty" Yugi nodded. "I agree". It was lunchtime and they all desperately needed a break.

Seto closed the file with a sigh. "This is all we can do today, we have to get this printed onto the document and then we wait for the go ahead from the Council and the Court to continue". Joey rolled his eyes "oh great, cause the Council will go along with anything we say" Atem chuckled "if they value their jobs they will. Although I have to say, the Council has been acting suspicious for a while now, they seem to be paying more attention to Yami as of lately". Yugi sighed "why can't they just stay out of business that doesn't involve them?" Atem sent a shoulder shrug his way "it's just the way they've always been" Atem turned to Seto. "Seto keep an eye on the Council, but not enough to raise their suspicions" Seto nodded "I'll make sure to tell Mahad, he'll have a few of his men on it right away" Atem nodded.

"Make sure to tell Mahad to keep an eye on Yami as well, better safe than sorry" Seto nodded and exited the room file in hand. Atem stood up "now who's hungry?" Joey stood up a smile on his face "I thought you'd never ask!" everyone burst into laughter and they exited the room.

"That's it Yami, you're doing wonderful". The white gem on Yami's bracelet started to glow. As Yami concentrated more deeply the colour started to change. Angelica watched the gem carefully curious as to what colour it would be. As the bright light faded from the gem the colour was revealed. Angelica picked up the bracelet and what she saw amazed and confused her. Yami opened his eyes and saw Angelica staring at his bracelet. "What is it?""it's strange, instead of one colour, your gem is many colours". Yami stood up carefully and glanced at the gem.

The gem was a swirl mixture of red, blue, green, yellow, purple, light blue, white, and black. "What does this mean?" Angelica smiled "it means you have many powers in you, not like any ordinary vampire". Yami glanced back at the gem, the colours mixed together entranced him. "What do they mean?" Angelica pointed out each colour and what it meant. "Red is for fire, blue is for water, green is for earth, yellow is for electricity, purple for mind control, light blue for ice, white for healing, and black for darkness".

The door suddenly opened and Atem walked in with a sigh. Worry filled Yami when he realized Angelica would be seen, he hadn't told Atem about her. "Relax, he can't see me, not unless you let him" Atem noticed Yami was in the room and smiled. "There you are, I missed you at lunch" Yami smiled "I must have forgotten, I was busy""with what? I mean besides being pregnant". Yami grabbed the bracelet from where Angelica had put it on the table. "This actually" Atem grabbed the bracelet and gasped "I've never seen anything like this, you have all these powers?" Yami nodded "apparently". Atem gave a gentle smile "do you know how rare this is for a vampire? this is very rare, my mother had something like this but that was 1000 years ago".

The baby seemed to sense its daddy's happiness because it gave a strong kick to Yami's side. Yami winced and grabbed his side "I think you've excited her a little to much Ate" Atem frowned "sorry love, are you hungry? I can have a servant bring you up some lunch?" Yami nodded suddenly hungry.

Atem chuckled "alright what do you want?" Yami thought for a moment before he gave into what he craved. "chicken with mashed potatoes, lots of gravy, oh and those snap peas we grew from last week, oh and maybe some ketchup on the chicken" Atem stared at Yami for a second like he was crazy. But the look in Yami's eyes said otherwise. "Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes" Yami nodded and Atem walked off. As soon as Atem was out of earshot Yami sighed and placed a hand on his stomach.

"Baby girl, you are making me have the weirdest cravings ever".

Angelica chuckled "yes, pregnancy can make you have the oddest of cravings can't it?" Yami jumped forgetting she was in the room. "It would seem so, thank you" Yami said with a smile.

"For what?" She replies tilting her head "for helping me unlock my powers, with Mahad it would have taken months to do". Angelica smiled and shook her head "think nothing of it, it's is my job as your guardian". Angelica looked towards the sky as a familiar chime sounded in her ear. "What is it?""it's the Fairy Queen, she's calling me, I must leave but I'll return once I can""take all the time you need" Yami answered with a smile. Angelica nodded and with a proof of white and pink sparkly clouds she was gone.

Atem returned with Yami's lunch and smiled as he watched his mate eat hungrily.

Meanwhile in the Council room James was losing his patience. He turned to Marcel a look of anger flashing in his red eyes. "You told me, she would be here two days ago" Marcel nodded "that's what she told me". James growled and chucked the cup in front of me at Marcel, the other dodging the glass just in time the glass instead hitting the wall. James turned to two other councilmen in the room and pointed at them seething in anger "clean that up" the two nodded and got to work not wanting to anger him more than he was.

A laugh from the doorway grabbed everyone's attention. "My my, what anger you have" James turned to find a woman standing there. She had pale skin, red eyes, and chestnut hair tied in a high ponytail with a bronze clip. The woman was dressed in a black skirt with a slit, a red off the shoulder blouse and a gold metal belt around her waist. Clipped to the belt was a red sash that fell down to below her hip. The woman wore black heels on her feet, a gold bracelet, gold teardrop earrings, and a gold necklace around her neck. Her lips painted red, formed a smirk.

James glared at the unknown woman. "And just who might you be?" the woman stepped into the room the door closing behind her. "My name is Helena, Marcel called me in, he said you needed help with a problem" James nodded and sat down. "Well you heard correctly". Helena smiled "excellent" she sat on the table beside James folding one leg over the other winking at a staring councilmen. "Now what can I help you gentlemen with?".

Atem sighed as he sat in his office. There were papers that needed signing and Heba insisted that he do them now before he forget about them. Emptying his glass of it's alcoholic content he set his pen down and stood up. Stretching after sitting for an hour Atem sighed as he walked around his office stretching the stiff and aching muscles.

"You look sore and tired your highness" a woman's voice called out. Atem jumped and glanced around his eyes finally landing on a woman leaning against the wall. "Who are you?" the woman smiled gently "my name is Helena, I'm a fairy sent to help you". Atem raised an eyebrow "of course, only certain people can see us though". Helena pushed off the wall and walked around the room. "Did you know your mate has one? my sister Angelica is his fairy" Atem look confused. Helena frowned "he never told you?" Atem shook his head.

Helena sighed "and here I was thinking that marriage was about trust, and not keeping secrets" as she spoke the gem in Helena's necklace started to glow. Atem's eyes flashed red for a second. "As did I" he turned and left the room anger clear in his steps. Helena smirked and disappeared before reappearing in Atem and Yami's bedroom where Yami was speaking to Angelica. Her magic concealing her presence, even from her sister.

Atem opened the door and Yami glanced up a smile growing on his face. "Ate, you're back" Atem nodded "I am". "When were you going to tell me?" Atem asked his eyes flashing red "tell you what?" Yami asked confused. Atem pointed to where Angelica stood. Thanks to Helena's magic, he could now see Angelica. "When were you going to tell me about her? I thought marriage was built by trust Yami? How can I trust you if you keep secrets like this from me?" Atem said his voice growing louder with each word. Yami winced and glanced at his lap. "I wanted to Ate, I just didn't know how. I mean how do you explain suddenly that a fairy appeared and said she was sent to look after me".

Something in Atem snapped. Helena's magic broke and his eyes softened seeing Yami looking so small. "Yami, I'm sorry I got so angry, I just wished you would have told me" Yami sighed "I know, as do I". Atem sat beside his mate and pulled him into a hug kissing his forehead. "From now on no more secrets alright? secrets shouldn't come between a couple" Yami nodded "agreed".

Helena growled and disappeared once again and popped into the council room. James glanced up from their meeting and greeted Helena. "Well?" Helena glared crossing her arms "his love for his mate is strong, it will take time to break that". James nodded "but can you do it?" Helena nodded "it's not impossible, but as I said, it will take time".

The next day Atem was in a meeting again as they continued to try to finish the treaty. It was a long a tiring process and they have only gotten a quarter of the way done. Yugi himself had gained a few headaches from this as did Atem, Joey, Ryou, and Malik.

Speaking of Ryou, as of this morning Yami had found out that Bakura and Ryou were dating. The two had managed to put their differences aside and admit they had a crush on each other. Yugi was thrilled and had hugged his best friend in happiness. Though he dare not try to hug Bakura given the glare he was receiving for hugging Ryou.

Angelica had come to him this morning after Atem left and they worked on his powers. Yami decided that when the meeting broke for lunch he would tell Atem about Angelica and what they've been doing.

Lunch came sooner than Yami expected. Atem had entered the bedroom and found Yami sitting on the bed reading. Of course, whenever Yami read, he would lose track of time and tune into the words on the page rather than the world around him.

Atem reach over and grabbed his book making Yami jump in surprise. A smile grew seeing Atem in front of him. "Well hello to you to" Atem chuckled. "Meeting done so soon?" Atem shook his head sitting on the bed beside his mate, Yami cuddling into his arms. "Lunch break, honestly this whole process is tiring" Yami chuckled "at least it means the end of a long and tiring war".

Atem nodded in agreement "if only the Council would see it that way, they seem to be arguing against everything that gives rights to the humans" Yami rolled his eyes. "Let me have a few words with them, I'll make them say yes" he spoke flicking his fingers a few small lightning bolts appearing from his fingertips. Atem smiled "as tempting as that is, I have to say no".

After lunch Yami went to see Mahad, who had requested to see him about his powers. Yami knocked on the door and a moment later Yami heard Mahad's voice "come in". Yami opened the door and closed it behind him "you wanted to see me?" Mahad nodded "Atem told me about your training with Angelica" Yami's eyes widened. "Mahad I can explain" Mahad shook his head with a smile "no need to" Yami stared at Mahad confused. "What do you mean?" "I've met Angelica before, she was assigned to a former student of mine before they passed away" Yami smiled "so you know about fairies?" Mahad nodded "very much so". He turned to Yami with a smile "now let's test those powers shall we?".

Meanwhile in the meeting room, the meeting had ended and everyone disbanded for the rest of the afternoon. Atem was putting his papers away back into the folder he brought in when he felt a presence in the room.

He turn to the door to find Helena standing with a smile. "Good afternoon your majesty" Atem continued folding his papers "good afternoon, what can I help you with Helena?". Helena smiled "actually there's something I can help you with, how are those shoulders of yours feeling?" Atem's eyes widened "how did you-?" "the way you're hunched over slightly gives it away". Atem chuckled "you are observant".

Helena smiled "if you'll allow me I can use some of my healing magic to help you" Atem shrugged "if it will help, by all means". Helena walked over and placed a hand on Atem's shoulders, she mumbled a few words her necklace glowing. Atem felt the magic flow through him and sighed in relief as his muscles were soothed.

When she was done Atem picked up his folder "thank you Helena" Helena smiled "think nothing of it if you need anything else call my name and I'll be there". Atem nodded and walked out of the room. Helena smiled her necklace still glowing. "It's done" she whispered and disappeared in a cloud of black and red smoke.


	16. Authors Note

Hey guys!

So it's been a long time since I last updated. And for that, I apologize. While writing this, I started to fray from my original path for this story. So, I'm going to be re-writing this story before I continue with another chapter. I'm not sure how long it will take, but I'll be sure to have it re-written.

Thanks for your patience, and understanding.

In the meantime, I'll be working on my Voltron Disney AU's as well. Go check those out if you have the time! So far I've done:

Aladdin(Diamond In The Rough)

Little Mermaid(Fathoms Below)

Little Mermaid 2(Return To The Sea)

I'm working on the third Aladdin movie AU(King of Thieves), and after that, it's the third Little Mermaid movie, and then a Beauty and the Beast AU.

Until then.

~Mystic


End file.
